Mobile Suit Gundam: A retelling
by 117Jorn
Summary: What if insted of one Gundam at side 7, there were Four? Standard pairings, Some character's fates may change, MSG abrided refferencs will be present, Currently rated T, may move to M due to possible Sexual Content  Still thinking about it...
1. Chapter 1: GUNDAM RISING

**(Quick Authors note. In this fanfic, the battle of Loum happened **_**before **_**Operation: British (When Zeon dropped a colony on Sydney). )**

It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century (UC). A half Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die.

Nine months ago, a cluster of colonies furthest from the earth called Side 3, Proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one month and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence.

8 months have passed since the Rebellion had began, and Zeon and the Earth are at a stalemate….

_Chapter 1: GUNDAM RISING_

_U.C 0079_

_Outside of Side 7_

In the space surrounding the Side 7 Space colony, two _Musai_ class Light cruisers hold their position just outside the sensor range of the Colony.

The first _Musai _Launches three Zaku II's, The group of mobile suits moved out heading towards Side 7.

The Three Zaku's landed on the exterior of Side 7, one of the suits pulls the door control switch and opens the Air lock where they enter the colony. After they pass through the first door, it closes behind them, and they open the second door after re-pressurization.

The lead Zaku's Omni-eye turned to one of its following suits. "Slender, you stay here and keep watch." Their Captain said.

"Yes, sir." Slender said. Then the two other Zaku's jumped down and headed inside Side-7. As they fell, they could see the surrounding area of Side-7. A small city was built inside the colony, surrounding it was an artificial forest almost identical to a Forrest that could be found on Earth. _It's truly remarkable how we can replicate Earth in space. _The commander thought to himself as the two suits landed gently in the Forrest.

The pilot of one Zaku exited the Cockpit and took out a pair of Binoculars. He then began surveying the surrounding area. That was when he found something that caught his eye.

"Hey, Chief!" The pilot shouted. "They've got military facilities in the upper right block." He looked again, and noticed the strange, and eerie vacancy of the Colony.

"This should be Rush hour." He said. "Hell, I only see one car, not a soul in sight…wait!" he then zoomed in. "I see a few kids."

_Meanwhile_

The kids Gene saw was none other than Fraw Bow, and her friend Sarah Lenix. With the two was a green mechanical ball known as Haro. Fraw entered the nearby house, as Sarah stood outside near the car.

"Amuro!" Fraw shouted when she entered, followed by Haro. "Amuro? Jordan?" she repeated, looking around the house for any sign of the two Individuals.

She then looked at the assortment of food that was placed on the nearby table. "Uhh, they haven't even eaten Breakfast!" she complained as she ran up the stairs, Haro following.

_Upstairs_

"Amuro, how's that Data chip coming?" A boy with short Brown hair, and Brown eyes asked another boy with slightly shorter brown hair and eyes.

Amuro sighed. "Still a while from being finished Jordan." He replied. "But could you turn that music down?"

"Hey, just because you don't like _my _music, doesn't mean it's bad!" Jordan replied.

It was then that Fraw Bow entered the room, and she sighed. "I should have known you two would be cooped up in here." She complained. "You two have to eat, guys. Gotta have some meat on those bones, ya know?"

"Well, maybe we'd eat more if what you made was edible." Amuro muttered, and Jordan barked a laugh.

Fraw growled slightly. "You like my cooking, right Jordan?" she asked.

Jordan just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fraw, the last time I ate something _you _cooked, I couldn't say a thing for a whole day."

Fraw just sighed. "Whatever," she said. "But right now, we need to get to the shelter!"

"The Shelter?" Amuro asked, turning away from his Microscope. "Why?"

"She probably means that Evacuation order from a few minutes ago." Jordan answered. "But whoever takes the Patrol Officer seriously these days? Especially since they changed their sirens."

"But why do we have to evacuate in the first place?" He asked.

"Ryu told me about it a few days ago." Jordan answered. "He said that the Federation's picking up their new Prototype Mobile suits that were built here. He couldn't fill me in on all of the details, but he said that the Military doesn't want many people to see them before their officially deployed."

"Right, so that means we gotta go!" Fraw said as she finished packing Amuro's stuff.

"Well, I'm all set." Jordan said as he picked up his I-POD, and it's charger. "Amuro, get dressed, and me and Fraw will meet you outside."

"Alright, fine." Amuro said as he got up from his chair. Soon Jordan and Fraw walked down stairs and when the two exited they met up with Sarah.

"Hey Jordan!" Sarah greeted. "Where's Amuro?"

"He'll be out in a moment." Jordan said as Fraw went up to Hayato Kobayashi to talk to him about Amuro.

"So Sarah, how's your sister been?" He asked. "She's been doing fine, actually." She admitted. "She and Ryu have been working in the Factory district for quite a while now. She told me their working on some secret project for the Federation. I'm guessing it's that V-Project we've been hearing rumors about."

At that moment, Amuro then drove out of the Garage in his car. Jordan, and Sarah climbed in, followed by Fraw. "Amuro, you're a hopeless case." Jordan could hear Fraw mutter as she put Amuro's bag and Haro in the back. The four of them then sped off towards the shelter.

"Hey Amuro, isn't your Father coming in on the new Warship that's coming in?" Fraw asked.

"I think so." Amuro said. "He went earth-side about a week ago with Jordan's Parents."

"Do you think there will be fighting around here?" Fraw asked, a little fearful.

"I don't know, dad never tells me anything." Amuro said.

"Either way, Things are gonna get interesting in these next few days." Jordan said as they approached the shelters.

_Meanwhile_

Ryu Hisanaga, an 18 year old young man with Green eyes, and light brown, almost blond hair cut in a military fashion, finally unloaded the last Crate from the supply truck onto the lift. "Take her up!" He shouted. Soon after, the elevator lift took up the stacks of Crates he and his friend moved up into the hanger where the new ship was docking.

He heard a sigh behind him. "I'll _never _complain about you pulling your weight again." He heard a feminine voice say. He turned around and found a girl with long brown hair, currently tied into a pony tail on the back of her head. As she whipped the sweat off of her forehead, her eyes opened revealing her gentle brown eyes.

Ryu chuckled. "Trust me, it gets _harder _when you're on earth, Scout." He said. "Be lucky that you're here on the colony."

Scout Lenix just sighed. "Thank god for that." She muttered. "So Ryu, what do you think About the Gundams?"

Ryu sighed. "Well, their quite advance, I'll admit." He said. "All four of the Gundam Types have those new Psycho-frame computers installed. But the real Problem are the Pilots."

"What about 'em?" Scout asked, sitting on the truck bed.

"They're too inexperienced." Ryu stated. "None of them even have a decent grasp on mobile suit engineering. Let along Operating System Mechanics." He then sighed. "Unless the Feddie's can fix their pilot training regiment, they'll be going up stream without a paddle at this rate."

Scout just sighed. "You say that like you've had experience in a Mobile suit." She joked. Ryu said nothing after that.

_Musai-_Class Light Cruiser

"Looks like I'm not destined to get a break after all." Char Aznable said to himself. "Who would have thought that I would have run into something like this after a routine mission." He smiled and faced Captain Dren. "But I suppose that's what Destiny is, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, Commander." Dren said. "But could this really be a secret federation base for the Federation's V Project in a quite out-of –the-way place like side-7?"

"Easily." Char said. "They could even be developing advance mobile suits that could rival or even surpass our Zaku's."

"I doubt it, not in such a remote place." Dren said. Then the Radio activated, and a set of Morris code signals were sent.

"What is it?" Char asked.

"It's From Denem's team." Dren said. "Its…a code CC2!"

"See?" Char said. "It is exactly as I predicted."

"You mean the federation really does have mobile suits?" Dren asked amazed.

"Let's just assume that they were completely successful in the development of their new weapons." He said as he looked back at side 7.

That was when two pilots entered the bridge. The first was a male around 20 that stood around 5'8", with black hair in a military style crew cut, and had eyes that were light brown in color. His companion was a female around 22 with straight sun-blonde hair that went just past her neck, she stood around 5'7", and had deep blue eyes.

"Reporting as Ordered, Commander Char." The female said as they both snapped salutes.

"Thank you Naleen, I want you and Jacques to standby in your machines in case of emergency." Char ordered as he returned the salute.

"Yes sir." The soft spoken man confirmed as the two of the turned to leave.

"Those two truly are opposites," Dren commented after they had left "Silent Death, so quiet that you wouldn't realize he was beside you until he speaks while Golden Eye's you could hear and see her coming from a mile away."

"That's true," Char agreed at his friends comment "but they are extremely skilled and work flawlessly with each other."

Dren sighed "Why is it that the better the pilot the odder they are?" he asked no-one in particular as Char chuckled. "I suppose it's only natural." He said.

_Back at Side 7_

"Ya, the third one is a mobile suit too." Gene reported. "But there could be more inside the facility. Their vulnerable now, we should take them out while we have the chance!"

"We're just here on Recon." Chief Denem said. "We won't do anything other than what we are told."

"Look at Commander Char!" Gene shouted as he ran for his Zaku. "Hey wait!" Denem shouted, but he was too late, as Gene entered his mobile suit.

"Who's gonna care after I pull this off." Gene said to himself. "I'll destroy the whole V-Project…that's worth at least two promotions!"

As Gene's Zaku walked over the ledge, he aimed his Rifle, and took aim.

_With Ryu and Scout_

Ryu suddenly felt a sudden jolt in the back of his head. A feeling he hasn't felt since the Colony drop. "Get down!" he shouted as he shoved Scout to the ground.

Not a moment later, there was a massive explosion as one of the Trailers exploded. Only a few seconds later, a second trailer on an elevator lift had a similer fate as its contents went crashing into the ground.

"W-what's happening?" Scout asked, worried. They were answered when as single MS-06 Zaku II walked towards the facility, firing it's assault rifle wildly.

"It's Zeon!" Ryu shouted. _Have they tracked me down? No…no it _has _to be the V-Project! _He looked back at Scout, a look of pure horror on her face. _I have no choice now. _He thought. "Come on!" he said as he grabbed Scout's arm. Before she could complain, Ryu was already dragging her into the facility. _I didn't want to…_He thought as they ran. _But right now…we've got no choice._

_In the shelters_

Suddenly, the whole Shelter shook after a large "boom". "What was that?" one of the occupants said.

Though most people were clueless, both Jordan and Amuro were certain what it was. _Those tremors…_ Jordan thought. _Could only come from Explosions! The Colony's under attack!_

"Its Zeon! Zeon's attacking!" One of the shelter occupants shouted, no sooner after, the shelter shook under yet another explosion. Amuro then stood up and headed towards the door. "We need to get out of here!" he said. "I'm gonna go find my father, and request a Evacuation to that new ship!"

He then opened the blast door, even though Fraw tried to stop him. "I'm going too!" Sarah shouted. "My sister's out there!"

"Sarah, wait!" Jordan shouted, but Sarah ignored him and followed Amuro. _Dammit. _He thought as he followed the two as well.

The moment the three exited the shelter, they were almost crushed as a Zeon Zaku walked by.

"Holy shit!" Jordan shouted. "It's a Zeon Mobile suit!"

A Federation gun truck fired it's missiles at the Zaku, but it ducked under the missile fire, and shot its own rifle. The three ran for the car. When they got in, they started to speed away, but they almost hit another car with Federation officers inside of it.

"Hey! Civilians should stay in the Shelter!" the driver of the other car shouted.

"I'm looking for an engineering officer named Tim Rey sir!" Amuro shouted to the Officers.

"Probably on the ship!" He replied as their car stopped. They started to unload their Car when Suddenly a Missile went flying towards them.

"Shit! Look out!" Jordan shouted. Amuro hit the dirt, and Jordan flew over Sarah to shield her from the explosion. Moments later, the missile detonated killing the two Federation officer and sending the contents of their car flying everywhere. When the explosion died down, the three looked back, to find what was left of the car, and the soldiers. Jordan noticed Sarah's eyes were fixed onto the charred remains of the officers, but he forcefully turned her eyes away. "Don't look Sarah." he whispered.

As the battle continued around us, Jordan then noticed something. "What's this?" he asked. It was a Manual that had the letter V written on it.

"It's Classified." Amuro said as he picked it up. he opened it, and their eyes went wide. "Its…the manual for the Federation's mobile suit "

As the three looked through the manual, there was one word that caught Jordan's eye:

"Gun…Dam….Series?"

_Meanwhile, Onboard the Musai_

"_I was just Following Orders._" Slender said on the Communications as he reported back the Commander Char.

"What about chief Denem?" Char asked.

"_Well…he moved up from the rear already._" Slender answered. "_Too support Gene's attack._"

"And have you verified the federation has mobile suits?" Char asked.

"_Yes sir._"

"Take as many pictures as you can." He said. "And only retreat when it becomes risky, Slender. "

"_Yes sir."_ And the radio turned off.

Dren faced Char. "What will we do?" He asked.

Char sighed. "I'm surprised that Denem was having trouble controlling a rookie." He admitted. "Dren, take us closer to side 7. I may have to go down there myself."

_With Ryu and Scout_

As Ryu and Scout continued through the Facility, a second Zeon mobile suit had joined up with the first, and were tearing up the federation forces.

_They'll all be wiped out if I don't do something. _Ryu thought. Soon, the pair then entered a hanger bay. Inside the Hanger bay, was a single mobile suit on a trailer. "Come on." Ryu said as he and Scout headed towards the Mobile suit. "Wait, Ryu! We can't use that!" Scout said as they approached it.

"I know how to Pilot mobile suits." Ryu said, shocking Scout. "I'll explain later. Right now, I have to get you outta here." Ryu then picked up Scout bridal style and then hopped into the Mobile suit. Once they were situated with Scout behind the seat, and Ryu sitting down, they powered it up. _I will not allow Zeon to destroy my home! _Ryu thought as the Gundam rose up. _This has to end now! _

_Denem and Gene_

As the two Zaku's continued their attack, the Federation forces were being cut apart by the superiority of Zeon's Mobile suits. Gun trucks and AA batteries were ineffective against the Zaku's superior maneuverability.

Suddenly, from the facility, and explosion erupted, and from out of the smoke, a single Black/Green mobile suit jumped out.

"S-Sir! Enemy mobile suit!" Gene shouted.

"_What? I thought they were all just unassembled parts!_" Denem observed.

Then, the Federation mobile suit then drew out a large Katana sword, twirled it over its head a few times, and stood at a combat position against the Zeon suits, grasping the sword in both hands.

"_Let's take him down!_" Gene cheered as he Aimed his Zaku's rifle. "_Gene, wait!_" Denem said. "_We don't know what that thing is capable of yet!_"

Gene didn't listen as he approached the Gundam slowly. He then started to fire it's rifle at it. However, the Mobile suit ducked, missing the shots, and quickly closed the distance between the two. And with one swift strike, he sliced Gene's Zaku in half, being careful to miss the Minovsky Reactor.

Denem looked at the Gundam in Horror. It just took out one of his men in just _seconds! _

_What did the Federation build here? _Denem thought. "You'll pay for what you did to Gene!" he shouted as he drew out his Zaku's Heat Hawk and prepared for Close Quarter Combat.

_With Char_

Char suddenly felt a massive jolt in the back of his mind. _What's this? _He thought. _This feeling…I've felt it before…no…it couldn't be him._ "Have Naleen and Jacques launch for Side 7 now." He said. "and have two ZAKU's follow for support."

"Now sir?" Dren asked.

"I have a feeling an old friend of mine has come back up on the Radar." Char mused as he grinned.

_With Jordan, Sarah, and Amuro_

The three teenagers had moved behind their car, now un-drivable because of stray Shrapnel from the Explosion. The three were looking at the Manual of the Federation's V-Project as the other civilians evacuated into White Base.

"The whole mobile suit is computerized." Amuro observed as he flipped the pages. "A self-learning computer? No wonder dad's been so secretive."

"Amuro! Jordan! Sarah!" The three looked up to see Fraw bow running up to them. "Are you three alright?"

"We're fine." Jordan said. "But we gotta get outta here!" Fraw nodded and the four started running with the other evacuee's.

_With Ryu and Scout_

Ryu swore as he back away from the Zaku's heat hawk. _Shit, I'm getting rusty. _He thought to himself. _This suit isn't like a Zaku at all. _Ryu then holstered his Katana sword, and drew out two Anti-Armor knives from the suit's hip holsters. _I have to be careful not to hit the Reactor. _He thought as he advanced. The Zaku swung it's heat hawk again, but Ryu ducked under it. He then maneuvered behind the Zaku, and stabbed it's head with one knife, and stabbing it through the cockpit with the other.

Ryu's suit let go of the Zaku as it fell to the ground. _Looks like it's out of retirement for me. _He mused to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted as his danger sense flashed and he jumped backwards, missing a pair of beam's.

"Who the?" Ryu said as he looked up to the source. They were four Zaku's, two High mobility type's, one Gold and one black, and two Zaku Normal types.

_Dammit, it's them. _He thought. _But I can't keep this up for long!_

_With Jordan, Amuro, Sarah, and Fraw. _

The four teens watched as the single federation mobile suit held off the Zeon Zaku's. "Whoa…" Jordan whispered.

That was when Amuro noticed three trailers carrying mobile suits. Next to these trailers was a man Amuro instantly recognized.

_Dad? _He thought. "Fraw, get to the space port with your Family!" He shouted as he ran off towards his dad, Jordan and Sarah following.

As Amuro ran up towards his Father, the three could make out some of what he was saying.

"Get the Gundam's loaded up onto lift Three!" Tim said.

"But sir, that's for the Evacuees!" The mechanic said.

"The Gundam's are more important than the Evacuee's!" Tim said. "Get them up to White Base and prepare them for Combat!"

"Dad!" Amuro shouted once they got close enough.

"Amuro?" Tim asked, amazed. "Why aren't you Evacuating?"

"Dad, are mobile suits more important to you than Human Beings?" Amuro asked, amazed at what his Father had said before hand.

But his dad Ignored him. "I want you three to get to white base!" he said.

"White Base?" Sarah asked.

"It's the new Warship that just docked." Tim said. "Why aren't you moving!" he shouted to the driver of one of the Trailers.

"I can't get it to start!" he replied. Tim sighed. "You three get to white base! You, come with me and We'll find a Tractor." Then Tim and the Earth forces soldier ran off.

The three were about to move until they noticed _what _the trailers were carrying.

"Those are…" Amuro said as he viewed the Manual again.

"The Gundam's." Jordan finished.

"Amuro!" The three turned to see Fraw bow running towards them. "Amuro! Sarah! Jordan! Hurry up! We gotta-" she was cut off as a stray missile flew past her, and detonated sending her flying.

"Fraw Bow!" Amuro shouted as he caught her. "Fraw? Fraw are you alright!"

"Y-ya I guess so…" Fraw said. Then, the three herd Sarah gasp. They turned to see why, and their eyes widened.

In the Explosion, dozens of Evacuees were caught in it. And they were not as fortunate as Fraw was.

"M…mom?" Fraw asked. "Grandpa?" Fraw then ran up to the body of her mother. "Mom? Mom! MOM!" she cried as she tried to wake her mother to no avail.

Sarah's eyes were fixed on the Carnage, and she was breathing quickly. "Sarah, calm down!" Jordan pleaded as he put a hand on her shoulder. "don't look at it, just calm down!"

Sarah's breathing finally calmed down, and soon after she broke down in tears and grabbed Jordan into a hug.

"Why…why is this happening?" she muttered as she cried. Jordan returned to hug to reassure her. "I don't know, Sarah." he admitted. "I…I just don't know."

For a few seconds the two stood there as she cried, and Jordan could understand why she did. _I've gotta save her. _I thought _but…how? _

That was when Jordan looked up at the Gundam's, all three still lying on their Trailers. _I may not like fighting…_he thought. _But…I'll do it to protect the others. _

Jordan wasn't the only one who got this conclusion. After he had gotten Fraw out of the Crater of bodies, he started running for the Gundam's. Jordan then picked up Sarah and ran towards them too.

As Amuro climbed up into the White-Blue one, Jordan carried Sarah into a Blue red one. "Sarah, stay in here." he said as he placed her in the Cockpit. "It's made of reinforced Lunar Titanium, so you'll be safe for now."

"B-but what about you?" She asked, Jordan sighed. "I need to stop the Zeons from destroying the Colony." he said. "Me and Amuro know enough about mobile suits to pilot them well enough. Just stay in here, and be safe!"

Sarah nodded, and Jordan exited the Cockpit. She closed it shortly after. "I promise you Sarah." He said as he ran up towards the Red Black Gundam. "I promise you I _will _protect you."

Jordan climbed up the Trailer, and entered the Gundam Cockpit. He then closed the cockpit. He began to run through the start-up systems of the Gundam. "Power connected." He said as he read off the tutorial through his head. "Weapon systems online, Power-up initiated, Ok then, let's do it!"

_Meanwhile_

Ensign Bright Noa helped get the Evacuee's into the hanger bay. "Hurry, Launch a Core Fighter!" he shouted on the radio.

"_The only way we could do that is If we blast a big hole in the side of the colony!_" Came his response. "_You like to breath, don't ya?_"

Onboard White Base, Captain Pablo was issuing Orders to the crew. "Have we deployed all combat personnel?" he asked.

"Aye sir! We've deployed all unit's to retrieve the Gundams!" came his reply. Captain Pablo sighed. "Never would I have expected a battle within side 7." He said to himself.

_Back with Ryu_

Ryu backed away from the black ZAKU and fired his head vulcan's forcing it to back away. At the same time, the golden Zaku fired it's beam rifle forcing Ryu back. _I can't keep this up on my own! _He thought as he ducked under a building. Then the two normal Zaku's attempted to Flank him, but then suddenly two volley's of 60mm machine gun rounds forced them back. "What?" Ryu asked as he looked for the source. Climbing over a Hill, were two mobile suits! One was blue with a red and yellow trim, the second was black with a red trim. "Unit one and Unit two…" Ryu said. "But…who's piloting them?"

The two Gundam's started moving in, Unit one was firing it's machine guns forcing the Zaku normal's back, while Unit two moved in closer.

"These are not the same pilot's I was told about…" Ryu said, noticing how differently the suit's moved than they did in the simulators. One Zaku tried to fire it's machine gun at Unit two, but it's Armor was thick enough to shake off the 120mm bullets. Soon, Unit one stopped firing it's machine guns, likely because he ran out of ammo. But then Unit two managed to get close to one of the Zaku's.

The Zaku raised its rifle to fire, but the Gundam knocked it aside, grabbed the Zaku by its "Nose" and ripped It off. The Zaku then tried to retreat, but the Gundam then drew one of its beam sabers, and cut it clean in half.

However, he accidentally hit the Reactor, and the Zaku exploded forming a massive hole in the side of the colony.

_Shit! _Ryu thought. _Another event like that, and Side-7's done for! _

Then the second Zaku tired to flank Unit 2, but then a series of bullets cut it short. The Zaku looked up to see a jet-like mobile armor fly over, firing it's machine guns. The Jet then transformed into a mobile suit and landed next to unit one. _Unit three's here too? _Ryu thought. _They know what they're doing, I'll give 'em that. _

_In unit 1_

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Jordan asked seriously as the mobile suit Sarah was in landed next to him.

"_I'm not just sitting around while you and Amuro do all the work!_" Sarah said on the radio. "_I know just as much about mobile suits as you and Amuro do!_"

Jordan tried to argue, but knew Sarah was too stubborn to listen in a situation like this. "Fine just…just be careful!" He said as he drew his beam sabers. _I've got to kill that last Zaku without detonating the Reactor. _He thought.

He accelerated his Gundam forward, dodging the Zaku's machine gun fire as he moved forward. When he was right in front of it, he stabbed his saber right into the cockpit.

As the saber penetrated, sparks flew through the internal systems of the Zaku. Jordan continuously prayed that it's reactor wouldn't go off, and he wasn't the only one.

Their prayers were answered when the Zaku's Omni-eye went offline, and the Zaku fell to the ground.

_Naleen_

"Jacques, we need to get out of here." Naleen said. "The Commander needs to hear about this."

"_Ya, your right._" Jacques said. No later, the last two Zaku's, along with Slender's, retreated. Leaving a wondering Naleen. _That mobile suit…._she thought remembering how the Green/Black one moved. _It was so familiar…no…no it couldn't be him…It just couldn't…_

_With Ryu_

Ryu sighed when the last two Zaku's retreated. "That was a little too close." He said. "I'll say." Scout said quietly.

Ryu then turned on his Radio. "To the Pilot's of unit's 1,2, and 3." He said. "Thank you for your assistance."

There was a pause. "_Ryu? Is that you?_" came his reply.

"Jordan?" Ryu asked amazed. "What the hell are you doing in that thing?"

"_Saving the colony!_" He replied. "_Is that Scout in there with you?_"

"_Scout!_" came another familiar voice as Sarah appeared on the second screen next to Jordan's.

"Sarah?" Scout asked amazed. "W-what are you doing?"

"_I wasn't just gonna sit around while Amuro and Jordan fought when I could help!_" Sarah replied. Ryu just sighed. "_So Amuro's in unit 2 I take it?_" he asked.

"Yes." Jordan replied. "I'm in unit one, and Sarah's on unit three. But…what now?"

_Meanwhile_

"Get the Civilians onto white base." Ensign bright said. No sooner, the elevator with the Civilians went up into the space port.

"I don't think any more oxygen is escaping, sir." A soldier reported.

"And the Gundams transfer?" Bright asked.

"Most of the engineers were lost in the attack…so we can't move them to white base." the soldier said.

"Those pilots are gonna half to help us out." Bright said, pointing to the four Gundam's as they walked towards them. "Right now, those four are the only chance we got right now."

_Outside Side 7_

"Where are the others now?" Char asked as their Musai opened fire. "Naleen, Jacques and Slender managed to escape." Dren reported. "their heading back now."

"People hate to admit to mistakes due to their own youth…" Char said to himself. "But in this case I have no choice…"

As their Musai continued to fire on Side 7, The Commander grinned. _I know it's him. _He thought. _So, it's been quite a while…Ryu Hisanaga._

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** RX-78-1 'Gundam Unit One'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype close/Mid-range-range assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x60mm Vulcan Gun(Fire-link on head), 2x Beam Saber (On backpack)

**Optional Armament:** 1x Beam Javelin, 1x Hyper Bazooka, 1x Beam Rifle, 1x Gundam Hammer, 1x Shield  
**Pilot:** Jordan Takeo  
**Appearance: **It looks like the RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam.  
**Colors:** Primary Black with Red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** RX-78-3 'Gundam Unit Three'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Transformable assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam Saber, 2x 60mm head Vulcan gun. **MA Mode:** 2x 78mm machine gun, 6x Anti-Tank missile(under the wings)

**Optional Armament:** Shield, Hyper Bazooka, Beam Rifle  
**Pilot: **Sarah Lenix  
**Appearance: **It looks like the RX-78GP03S Gundam Dendrobium Statement.  
**Colors:** Primary Blue with Red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** RX-78-4 'Gundam Unit Four'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype close/Mid-range-range assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x60mm Vulcan Gun(Fire-link on head), 4x Assault Knife (Two stored in the hips, two in the Forearms),

**Optional Armament:** 1x Beam Javelin, 1x Hyper Bazooka, 1x Beam Rifle, 1x Gundam Hammer, 1x Katana Sword(With optional heat mode) 1x Shield  
**Pilot:** Ryu Hisanaga  
**Appearance:** It's body is similer to the Hyaku Shiki, but its head is that of the Original Gundam head.  
**Colors:** Primary Black with Red trim. Forest green thighs, biceps, and face.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** RX-78-2 'Gundam Unit Two'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype close/Mid-range-range assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy  
**Fixed Armament:** 2x60mm Vulcan Gun(Fire-link on head), 2x Beam Saber (On backpack)

**Optional Armament:** 1x Beam Javelin, 1x Hyper Bazooka, 1x Beam Rifle, 1x Gundam Hammer, 1x Shield  
**Pilot:** Amuro Rey  
**Appearance:** This is the RX-78-2 Gundam.  
**Colors:** Primary Blue with Red/Yellow trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** MS-06R-1A ZAKU II High Mobility Type "Jacques Maddox Custom"  
**Unit Type:** Custom close/Mid-range-range assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy, Heat and sound dampeners, Radar absorbent Materials  
**Fixed Armament:** 1x Experimental beam Rifle (Holstered on back, hand in use), 2x Heat Hawk axe.  
**Pilot:** Jacques Maddox  
**Colors:** Complete Black

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** MS-06R-1A ZAKU II High Mobility Type "Naleen Lynn Custom"  
**Unit Type:** Custom Mid/long-range-range assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy, Advance Sniper Camera (mounted on head)  
**Armament:** Prototype Beam Sniper Rifle, 1x Heat Hawk Axe  
**Pilot:** Naleen Lynn  
**Colors:** Full Gold


	2. Chapter 2: DESTROY GUNDAM

It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century (UC). A half Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die.

Nine months ago, a cluster of colonies furthest from the earth called Side 3, Proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one month and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence.

8 months have passed since the Rebellion had began, and Zeon and the Earth are at a stalemate….

_Chapter 2: DESTROY THE GUNDAM'S_

Missiles launched from the _Musai _and headed straight towards side 7. The defenders used Countermeasure missiles to disrupt the Zeon missile's targeting systems.

"I don't care if we have to put Civilians on these guns!" One of the turret operators said. "We need all the help we can-" he was interrupted as a Zeon missile slammed right into his Turret killing him and creating a hole that began to depressurize the space port. Soldiers inside used Vacuum sealant too seal up the damage before any more air could be lost.

During this, Fraw Bow was helping to get the Civilians onto white base. Suddenly, there was an explosion and a wave of fire sped towards Fraw and the civilians. Just before the fires reached them, a massive hand got in between them. "_Fraw Bow! Get onboard!_" A voice shouted. Fraw looked up, and saw that the massive white-blue mobile suit. Along with it were three others. A Black Green one, a Blue red one, and a Black Red one.

"Wow, mobile suits!" one of the children said.

"Amuro?" Fraw asked amazed. "Is that you in that mobile suit?"

"Ya, it's us." Jordan's voice came from the Black-red one. "Ryu, Scout, and Sarah are in the other ones. But you need to hurry onto white base! The colony's loosing air fast!"

"Right." Fraw said, and she and the Civilians continued to white base.

Amuro picked back up the four cannon's he was carrying. "_Come on._" Ryu said. "_We gotta get all of the V-Project material onto White Base and Quick!_"

_Meanwhile_

Ryu Jose entered one of the Gun ports and found the Captain firing the Turret. "Captain!" Ryu said. "I'll take over here, You're needed back on the bridge!"

"Your only a Cadet!" Captain Pablo said. "I need someone who can fire this thing!"

"I can do it sir!" Ryu said confidently. The Captain sighed. "Then get on it." He said as he stood up. Just then, a missile slammed into the turret sending the two flying. Ryu quickly closed the hatch, and turned to face the Captain. "Captain!" he shouted.

The Captain had taken the bulk of the blast, and pieces of Shrapnel were stuck inside his suit.

"Don't…worry Cadet…" he said. "My…suit is holding my organs in place…"

"That's not a good thing sir!"

_Onboard the Musai_

"You followed my Orders, and you followed Denem's." Char said to Slender. "You have nothing to worry about, your discipline is admirable."

"Sir, thank you! I did my best sir!" Slender said, as he saluted.

Char nodded. "Though it is hard to believe the federation build just one mobile suit described in your report." He said. "Let alone four."

"I know that it's hard to believe sir, but I saw them myself!" Slender said.

"He's right, Captain." Jacques said. "Me and Naleen fought one of these suits ourselves. If it wasn't for our modifications to our own mobile suits and our skills, we may not be here now."

Char nodded again as he hummed. "Dren, open a secure communications channel, and contact Vice Admiral Dozel."

"Sir!" Dren said as he went to complete his task. He then took a glance at Naleen, who hasn't said a thing since she returned.

"Naleen, you seem troubled." Char said. Naleen jumped out of her thoughts. "Uh, sir?" she asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Char asked. Naleen hesitated. "Well sir…" she said. "One of the suit's we fought, the Green, Black and Red one, I just can't shake a feeling of…familiarity from it…I don't know, like I've fought someone who fought like that…but it reminds me of…"

Char smiled. "Thank you, Naleen." He said, confusing her. "You confirmed my suspicions."

"Sir?" Jacques asked.

Char Chuckled. "I believe I know who is piloting the suit you are describing." He said. "It would seem he didn't die after all."

"Who sir?" Slender asked. Char then turned and faced them.

"I believe the unit you described is piloted by none other than the Black Dragon of Loum, Ryu Hisanaga." He said.

The whole bridge was thrown into silence as several crew members looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sir, The Black Dragon?" Dren asked incredulously. "Didn't he die 3 months after the Colony drop?"

"No, he went_ missing_ after the colony drop." Char said. "We never confirmed his death. It's highly possible he simply deserted."

"Deserted…" Naleen repeated. "But…why would he do that?"

"I knew the Dragon personally." Char said. "He hated what Zeon did during the drop. When the colony went off course and hit Sydney instead of Jaburo, his views on Zeon changed drastically." He then looked out towards Side 7 as he crossed his arms. "The only question now is…what will he do now?" he said.

_On white base_

"You'll be safe on this ship kids," Fraw Bow said to a collection of civilian children (You know the ones). "So try to stay put, ok?"

The kids all nodded. "Is anyone here?" a voice shouted out. "You! Down there!" Fraw Bow looked up to see a woman with blond hair, and blue eyes up the ladder. "Come with me!" she said to Fraw. "I'm assuming you know how to tie bandages?"

"Uh, sure." Fraw said as she turned to the kids one more time. "Stay here, kids." She said and she followed the woman.

"In there." She said as she pointed inside a room. Fraw nodded and entered. "Oh, we need your help in here!" One of the people inside said, who was tending to a man who she assumed was the Captain due to his uniform.

When Fraw got closer, she gasped at the condition the Captain was in. "We need to seal off his wound and get some stature tap on it." The man said. "R-Right." Fraw said as she started to mend the wound.

"Are you sure…the Zeon ship has stopped firing?" The Captain asked on his phone.

"Yes sir." Came his reply.

"Very…well then." The Captain said. "You…have my permission to return."

That was when Bright entered the room. "Captain, what's wrong-" Bright asked, but then he noticed Captain Pablo's condition.

"Mr. Bright…" The Captain said. "Most of the crew and mechanics were lost in the attack…how are things on your end?"

"I've received a report that ever solder and engineer on side-7 is gone." Bright replied grimly. "All destroyed by six Zaku's. Out of the survivors, only 10 men are combat ready. It's…not looking good for us."

"I want you to get all of the Gundam Components onboard at once." The Captain said.

"Sir, luckily all four of the Gundam types have survived, and there are people piloting them now." Bright said in a slightly more proud mood. "their already bringing V-Project material onboard as we speak. They are currently bringing in the Guntank, and Guncannon onboard."

"Do you know who the pilots are?" the captain asked. "I haven't been able to confirm that yet." Bright replied.

"Once they are done, move White Base as far away from side-7 as possible." The captain said. "and set a course for Luna II."

"Sir." Bright said. "But our Navigator was killed in the attack."

"Excuse me." A voice said and Bright turned to face a young woman with black hair, and eyes. "It's not the same, but I am classified to pilot space cruiser gliders if it will help."

"And you are?" the Captain asked.

"My name is Mirai Yashima, sir." She replied.

The captain smiled at this. "Ah, yes. The Yashima family."

_Onboard the Musai_

"We were all set last night to celebrate the success of your mission!" Vice Admiral Dozel complained on the Radio. "But I never would have expected the intended guest of the party would be a no-show!"

"But sir, we managed to uncover the Federation's V-Project." Char said. "Doesn't this interest you?"

"What? The V-Project?" The Admiral asked, intrigued.

"Yes sir, the federation has built four new mobile suits." Char said. "We've also discovered an all new Federation battle ship that is battle ready."

Dozel laughed at this. "So the Red Comet strikes again!" he said proudly. "So, what else?"

"As we returned to port, we exhausted our supply of missiles. And we need ammunition."

"You need supplied?" Dozel asked. "Done."

"Thank you sir." Char said. "We will also need three new Zaku's."

"You mean to tell me you lost _three _Zaku mobile suits?" Dozel asked amazed.

"Four Actually, but we only need three more." Char said. "Two of them were destroyed by a single one of the Federation's new mobile suits. We lost two more to another 3. It's unbelievable."

"Alright, you'll get your Zaku's." Dozel said. "But as a precaution I'm sending in some extra man power for you as well. I assume you're Familiar with Mark Cadillac?"

"Of course, sir!" Char said. "His assistance will be greatly appreciated."

"I'm sure he will." Dozel said. "We will also getting you that new normal suit you requested a few months ago. Why did you need that again?"

"Well sir, Dren and the others went for some R&R on side seven, and Dren here is a bit of a party animal. Isn't that right Dren?" Char asked.

"Yes sir, I am a party animal. Woo-hoo." Dren replied.

"Long story short sir, my normal suit is now light pink, and smells like old batteries." Char said.

"That's disgusting." Dozel said. "just be sure to get what-ever details you can about the V-Project while you're at it. We'll send in a team of our own to Side-7 in time to salvage what we can. And if you can, try to capture one of those mobile suits."

"Sir!" Char said as he saluted and the Transmission ended.

"Sir, why didn't you tell him about Ryu?" Naleen asked.

"Because we don't have enough proof." Char replied. "We need to be absolutely certain that it really is Ryu before we report it."

He then faced Dren. "I'm gonna need three Recon scouts right now." Char said.

"Sir? Aren't we going to wait for the supply ship before we attack?" Dren asked.

"In war, you have to be one or two steps ahead of the enemy." Char said. "I prefer to be on step six."

Shortly after, Char along with three other soldiers exited the Musai, and headed towards Side 7.

_White Base Bridge_

"What?" Captain Pablo asked. "Who are piloting the Gundams?"

"Their names are Amuro, Ryu, Sarah, and Jordan." Bright said as he wheeled the Captain on the bridge in his medical bed.

"Never heard of them." Pablo said.

"Maybe they are some of the test pilots of the Gundams from side 7?" Bright asked.

"Use the left panel to contact the Pilots." Pablo said, pointing to a terminal. And Bright moved towards it. "Instruct the pilots to cover white base as launch."

He then faced Mirai. "So how are the controls miss Mirai?" he asked.

"Well, I understand the power systems…" Mirai said. "But…why are there seagull droppings on the ship steering wheel?"

"I thought that it would bring back the old Maritime spirit." The Captain said.

"What the?" Bright said suddenly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Bright, what's the problem?" Pablo asked.

"There are a bunch of kid's in the Gundam's!" Bright reported.

"What?" The captain asked amazed. "How can mere Children operate machines that requires split-second reflexes?"

"Video games sir." Mirai said.

"Do you know them?" The Captain asked.

"Well, not personally," Mirai said. "But everyone on side 7 knows that Amuro and Jordan are amazing Techno-freaks, although I don't know how Ryu and Sarah are doing it..."

"you mean these four managed to destroy four Zeon Zaku's?" the Captain asked amazed.

"_You can thank the 400 hours me and Amuro play on _Steel Battalion." Jordan said.

"_Allow me to introduce ourselves._" Ryu said. "_My name is Ryu Hisanaga. In the Cockpit with me is Scout Lenix. I helped develop the Gundam Unit's here on Side 7. When Zeon attacked, I had to hop inside the cockpit to defend the colony. The people piloting unit's 1,2, and 3 are respectively Jordan Takeo, Amuro Rey, and Sarah Lenix. They were also forced in the cockpits to protect the colony, they know as much about mobile suits as I do. Don't worry, they can be trusted._"

"Are you sure?" Bright asked. "Don't we have any other pilots?"

"_Anyone else that could hope to pilot the Gundam's were killed in the Attack._" Ryu reported. "_Captain, trust me._"

_Meanwhile_

Ryu Joul helped up a man from his car. "Come on, buddy." He said. "Just a few more steps." Right then, two people exited the space port. "Hey what are you doing?" Ryu asked the two young women.

"The Captain ordered us to check for anyone who was left behind." The blond said. At that moment, a young man with Grey hair and eyes passed by and headed towards the space port door.

"Hey, did you see anyone else on your way here?" Fraw asked the man.

"How should I know?" he said. "I hid out in all of the commotion and barley made it out myself! Are you guys coming?"

Sayla narrowed her eyes, ran up to the man and slapped him. "You were hiding when you could have been helping!" she asked incredulously.

"What's your problem?" Kai asked.

"Cowards that only look after themselves like you should be left on Side-7!" Sayla shouted.

"Who died and made you princess?" Kai asked. "You're no different Sayla."

"We were actually helping others!" she shouted before turning away. "Come on Fraw, let's go."

"Ya!"

"…on second thought, let's split up."

"Aww…"

_Meanwhile, On the Musai_

"Cannons armed and ready sir." A Crewmen reported.

"Hold…" Dren said. "Hold…Hold…hold. Fire."

Six mega particle beams then launched from the cannons on the Musai, and slammed right into the colony, missing the docking bay, but hitting the exterior causing quite a distraction from Char's team.

"Sir the _Musai_ has commenced firing!"Slander reported "Also I have found an entrance we can use."

"Good let's begin Operation: Why the Hell are We Still Out Here" Char ordered as he and his men entered the colony with the _Musai's_ distraction.

_With Jordan_

"Well, looks like Zeon's attacking again." Jordan muttered in the Cockpit of Unit 1 as the colony shuddered.

"_Operator, what's shooting us?_" the Captain asked.

"_Uhh, it's that big green thing that looks like the Enterprise…only upside-down._" The Operator said. _"You know, with the Lasers, and the Torpedo's…"_

"_So it's a Musai." _The Captain said.

"_Sir, may I recommend we destroy any Gundam components we can't take with us?_" Ryu said. "_If Zeon can get their hands on them…_"

"_Permission Granted Ryu._" The Captain said. "_Bright, Issue Unit 1, 2, and 4 with Beam rifles with Super Napalm launchers. And have Unit three have its missile armaments equipped._"

"_But sir, there still just children!_" Bright said.

"_Bright, we've had teenage soldiers before. And Right now We do not have a choice!_" Pablo said.

Bright Sighed. _"Fine." _He said. "_Issue out the beam rifles._"

"_Right, sir._" Ryu said. "_Jordan, Amuro, suit up! One beam rifle each. Sarah, Unit 3 is going to be equipped with missiles._"

"Right." they all said, and Gundam unit's one, two, and four grabbed their beam rifles. "Let's get this over with." Jordan said as he armed his rifle.

_In the Colony_

As Fraw drove her car, she continued to shout out the warning for everyone to leave the colony. But as she drove by, she was pained to see so many familiar places where she and her family would have spent time at. Their house, the park, all of them torn by war. And now her entire family…

"Is there anyone here?" she shouted, trying to shake her mind off of it. "Are there any survivors?...would you leave the colony for a Klondike bar?"

_Meanwhile, with Sayla._

Sayla continued through the ruined remains of Side-7. "Looks like no one's left." She mused to herself. Then, she saw movement! Someone on top of ruined remains of a Mobile suit.

_Is that a Zeon? _She thought, noticing the figure was wearing a normal suit. She stopped her car, and pulled out a gun from the glove compartment.

Slowly, she moved towards the Zeon Soldier who was checking out the pieces of the Destroyed Mobile suit.

"What? It's made out of laminated pot metal?" She could hear him say.

"Don't move!" she shouted as she pointed her gun at the Zeon. The Zeon quickly rose his hands. "You're brave, but you don't look like much of a soldier to me." The man said as he walked towards Sayla.

"Move and I'll shoot!" she shouted as she tightened her grip.

The soldiers eyes widened, and he stiffened. _She looks just like…_he thought.

"Take off the helmet, and face the other way." Sayla ordered.

The Zeon did so. He removed his helmet, and after he took it off, he removed his metal mask revealing his dark brown eyes, and the small scar across his face.

Sayla's eyes widened, and her grip loosened. Char took his chance, and kicked the gun from her hands.

_She can't be…_ Char thought. _She's much too strong to be Artisia…_

Suddenly, the four Gundams descended from the lift.

"A Zeon soldier? In my Colony" Amuro questioned. Suddenly the soldier put his mask and helmet back on, and flew away with his jetpack.

Amuro took aim with his beam rifle, but the Zeon quickly took flight "It's more likely than you think!" The Zeon Shouted to the surprise of many.

"Damn, he got away." Amuro said.

"_Eh, it was just one._" Jordan said. "_Don't worry about it._"

Meanwhile, Sayla was looking back at where he had run off too. "Was that…my brother?" she asked herself.

"_Hey, you alright?_" Ryu asked on the loudspeaker.

"I'm fine." Sayla said.

"_Ma'am, we're going to use the Super Napalm._" Amuro said as his suit bent down. "_Climb into my hand, we have to destroy all mobile suit material._"

Sayla nodded and did as told. Amuro's suit stood back up.

Jordan's suit then took aim with the Napalm launcher. "_God I have _ALWAYS _wanted to say this._" He said, and then he shouted: "_FIRE IN THE HOLE!_"

He then fired the Napalm launcher, and it hit dead on. The fire was quick to spread, and soon all of the mobile suit material was burning.

"_Alright, let's head back._" Ryu said as the four entered the lift.

"_Whelp,_" Jordan said. "_Everyone say your good-byes. We're probably never gonna see this place again…at least not for a while._"

"_What makes you think that?_" Amuro asked.

"_Isn't it obvious?_" Jordan said. "_You, Me, Sarah, Scout, even Ryu have all been 'Exposed' to Top secret Federation material. If they don't try to put us in jail, we'll have to join up with the Military at least up until the war's over._"

"_Would they really do that?_" Sarah asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"_Ya._" Ryu said. "_But we don't need to worry. As long as we're with each other, we should be able to make it out of here in one piece._"

Jordan nodded. "You got that Right Ryu." He said. "But Sarah, are you alright? You still look a little pale from…you know…"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine Jordan." She said. "I…just need some sleep."

"_Wait, when what happened?_" Scout asked.

Before anyone could answer her, the door to the Space port opened.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Char was waiting for this. The moment it opened, he activated his Jet Pack and flew it.

"Shit!" Ryu shouted. "Ensign Bright! A Zeon soldier just breached the port!"

"_Close all hatches, and issue a gun to everyone!_" the Captain barked. "_EXPECALLY the Children!_"

As Char moved through the space port, he ordered the others of the recon party to retreat as he took pictures of the mobile suits and their ship.

Soon, dozens of civilians and soldiers with rifles started shooting at Char and he managed to dodge them

"I'm shooting, but nothing's happening!" Kai shouted. "That pink is screwing with my aim!"

"Ya, Mine too! What the hell?" another civilian said.

Bright then grabbed his own rifle and cut Char off. Though his rounds missed him, it hit his Camera. _Should have painted it pink. _Char thought.

Char then used two Grenades and blasted his way out and met up with the rest of the scouting party.

The four Gundams opened the gate, and they started firing their beam rifles at the Zeon's.

"What should we do sir?" asked Slender.

"Stay cool…and get behind me." Char said. "They can't hit me because I'm wearing pink. Dren!"

"_Yes sir?_"

"Send out Naleen and Jacques in their suits! And have mine and Slender's suit's sent to us Via Laser line!"

"_Yours is the pink one right Sir?_"

"Yes Dren, it's the pink one."

No sooner, four Zaku's, a Black one, a Gold one, a Red one, and a Green one, launched from the _Musai_.

_White Base_

"Everything will be alright." Bright reassured Mirai. "Just stay the course."

"Yar, sir." Mirai said. "Uh…I mean yes sir."

"Operators!" Bright shouted. "Our Navigator is a noob, so go easy on here!"

"Yes sir!"

"Avast, we be underway! Yar!" Mirai said. "hehe, this is fun!"

Bright groaned, and shook his head.

"Ready with the Core fighter, sir!" Ryu Joul said.

"How much experience do you have?" Bright asked.

"Microsoft Flight simulator 2009 sir!" Ryu replied.

"…that is absolutely perfect!" Bright said.

"Missiles incoming!" One of the Operators shouted. "Mirai! Evade!" Bright barked. "Hard to starboard!"

"Aye sir!" Mirai replied.

_With Jordan_

"I got 'em!" Jordan shouted as he took aim with his beam rifle. He fired once, and destroyed one missile, but another one passed him.

"_That one's mine!_" Amuro shouted, as he fired, and destroyed the second missile.

"Is that all they've got?" Jordan shouted, though he would later regret it.

_Bridge_

"Sir, incoming heat sources!" The operator shouted.

"More missiles?" Bright asked.

"No sir, their mobile suits!" He said. "Four in total…but…one of them are moving faster than any normal Zaku! It's approaching at…3X the speed of the others!"

The captain whispered something, but bright didn't hear it. "What is it sir?" he asked as he knelt down.

"Its…Char…Aznable…" He said.

**CHAR THEME: http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=Ow2Je9sPcQU**

Bright's eyes widened in fear. "As in…the Red Comet?" He asked for confirmation.

Pablo nodded. "He…single-handedly sunk five battle ships…single-handedly at the battle of Loum…GET US OUT OF HERE!"

_Outside_

Ryu's eyes widened, and his blood ran cold as a bright Red Zaku came charging forward.

"It's Char…" Ryu said, not believing his luck. "Amuro! Jordan! Sarah! Stay away from that guy! I'll handle him! Scout, hang on tight!"

_Char_

Char smiled as he approached the Green/Black mobile suit. "Naleen, Jacques, Slender, handle the other three." He ordered. "Leave this one to me."

A series of "Yes sir's" answered him.

Boosting forward he collided his Heat Hawk with the Green-Black mobile suit's Sword, chuckling he tried to drag the Green-Black mobile suit into the line of fire only for the suit to ram the broad side of the shield into Char's Zaku surprising him. However his reactions were quick enough to dodge the shots that the Transformable Mobile suit took at him.

As he continued to trade blows with the Green-Black mobile suit he couldn't help but smile. _It is him _he thought. _No one else fights like this. Well, best make his presence know to everyone else. _He then opened and area-wide radio-link.

"I knew it was you." Char said. "Though, I don't know why your here piloting an _Federation_ machine, but it certainly has been a while, hasn't it, Black Dragon of Loum _Ryu Hisanaga!_" Char shouted over the link causing all movement to freeze on the battlefield.

Suddenly a chuckling broke out over the link "_I haven't heard than name for almost a year,_" Ryu said over the channel in a reminiscent voice before turning to ice "_I hope you're ready Char Aznable the Red Comet, because you have dragged me out of retirement by threatening my home and friends, and I will not stand for it!"_

Char smiled, and the two dragged their battle on, neither gaining a hand over the other.

_With Jordan_

_Holy shit. _Was the thought that went though Jordan's mind after that last broadcast. Through all his life, he had suspected that Ryu had too have been a Mobile suit pilot…but the Legendary Zaku Ace from the Battle of Loum that disappeared 3 months after the colony drop? _The _Black Dragon of Loum!

_'It still doesn't change anything Ryu never hid anything from us,_' he thought to himself as he continued to watch the ongoing battle between the two aces '_It is understandable that he would hide this from us because he would want to fade into atomicity._'

Jordan snapped out of his gapping of the battle when the other three Zaku's opened fire on them. "Sarah, stick with me!" Jordan said. "Amuro, you focus on that green one, me and Sarah will take on goldilocks and black beauty!"

"_Right._" Amuro said as he started firing his beam rifle at the Zaku. Jordan and Sarah flew next to each other, Sarah switched her mobile suit into mobile armor mode, and fired a pair of missiles at the Zaku's. they evaded and destroyed the Missiles with their own beam rifles.

"I'll focus on the black one," Jordan said. "Sarah, you take out the gold one."

"_Right._" Sarah said as she turned to attack the gold Zaku.

Jordan fired his beam rifle at the Zaku, but It evaded by side-stepping right. Jordan tracked him and took aim with his rifle again. _Stand still, will ya? _He thought as he danced around the black suit trying to get a clear shot.

_With Sarah_

Sarah twisted her machine in MA mode as she avoided the golden suit's beam rifle. She then transformed back to MS mode and fired her head vulcan's. The golden Zaku dodged to the left and fired it's beam rifle again, but Sarah had already switched back too MA mode and sped upward. _Wow. _She thought. _This…is actually easier than I thought it would be. _

She then did a barrel role and transformed to MS mode again and fired her own beam rifle. A second after it missed, she transformed again and fired two of her missiles. The golden Zaku flew downward and shot the missile destroying them. Sarah then sped off with the Golden suit following. _That's it. _She thought. _Keep following me and ignore the giant white ship. _

_With Amuro_

Amuro's Gundam shuddered as the Green Zaku got a lucky streak and fired five shots at his Gundam. But Slender was amazed that it did virtually nothing to its armor.

_I keep thinking about the people inside those things…_Amuro thought to himself. _But…I know I can handle it!_

That was when a Red/Blue Core Fighter swooped in, and distracted the Green Zaku.

Amuro took this opportunity, he took out his beam rifle, and aimed.

_With Char_

Char and Ryu continued their deadly dance. Katana sword vs. Heat hawk. Char swung his Heat hawk at Ryu's Gundam, but he deflected it with his sword. Ryu then forced Char back at maximum speed, but Char then dived downwards and fired a series of shots from his rifle.

The rounds hit, but did little against the Gundam's armor. _That mobile suit is amazing, I'll give the Feddie's that. _Char thought as he closed in again with his Heat Hawk.

Ryu then activated his left arm concealed Assault knife to catch this attack, and then he delivered a kick to Char's Red Zaku. But Char quickly recovered and dodged Ryu's beam rifle fire.

Char couldn't help but laugh. "You haven't changed a bit old friend." He mused on the Radio. "Your skills are as sharp as ever."

He could then here a light chuckle on the Radio. "_Well, truth be told I'm not really use to this suit yet._" Ryu admitted. "_And I've got a passenger in here, so I gotta hold back. Sorry Comet._"

Char laughed again. "Like I said, you haven't changed at all." He said. But that was when he noticed the white suit Slender was fighting was taking Aim.

"Slender, your too close! Fall back!" Char shouted. But his words came too late, as the federation suit fired it's beam rifle.

The beam of energy hit dead on, and obliterating the Zaku in a massive explosion.

Char's eyes widened in amazement. _It…it destroyed a Zaku…in one shot! _He thought. _But how that possible? That suit would have needed a beam cannon as big as a battleship's! _

He then noticed that the new fighter and the white suit were heading towards him. _These Odds aren't good for us now. _He thought. _We have to pull back!_

"You win this round Black Dragon," Char said. "but our little war has just begun. Naleen, Jacques, Fall back to the Musai!"

_With Ryu_

Ryu's eyes narrowed as the three last Zaku's retreated. "Perhaps Red Comet," he muttered quietly "But the next time I will be ready and waiting."

Ryu then turned his head towards Scout, who's hands were latched onto his seat, and her eyes were wide and glued forward.

"Scout, are you alright?" Ryu asked, with no response. "Scout!"

Scout finally snapped out of it, and blinked. "Uh, what?" she said.

"Are you alright?" Ryu repeated. Scout slowly nodded her head. "Y-y-ya…" she stuttered. "I'm…fine. W-what about the others?"

"Their all fine." Ryu reassured. "Jordan, Amuro, and Sarah are all alright." Scout relaxed a little, and sighed.

_Onboard White Base_

"The Gundams and Core Fighter are landing now." Mirai reported. "Good." Bright said. "Have all of the pilots brought to the bridge at once. After that, set a course for Luna II, and tell all personnel to remain at their stations. And set up a schedule so we can all get some rest."

"Yes sir." Mirai said.

_With Jordan_

Jordan sighed in relief as his mobile suit landed onto White Base. _That was some battle…_ he thought as he unstrapped himself from the seat. _But it wasn't as bad as the _first _time. _

Once the Gundam was secured with the others, I hopped out of the cockpit and floated over to where the others were. "Ah, Jordan. Good to see you're alright." Ryu said.

Jordan Nodded. "Well, it feels good to get out of that cockpit…alive at least." He said.

Ryu smiled and nodded. That was when a large, stocky Latino man with a dusky complexion came up to us.

"The Captain wanted me to bring you five too the Bridge." He said.

Ryu nodded. "Let's do as he says." He said as we followed him.

"By the way, my name's Ryu Jose." The man said. "Though I know who _you _are from that transmission," he indicated Ryu. "But who are your friends?"

"My name is Jordan Takeo." Jordan said.

"I'm Scout Lenix."

"Amuro Rey."

"Sarah Lenix, yes I'm Scout's little sister."

Ryu nodded. "So, how are we gonna separate you too?" Jordan asked. "I mean, your both named Ryu so…"

"How about when they are both together, we call them Ryu-J, and Ryu-H?" Sarah suggested.

"Well, I guess it could work for now." Ryu-H said. At that moment, we entered the bridge.

"Sir, status on the enemy?" Ryu-J asked.

"They've pull back for now," Bright said. "But knowing the Red Comet, he'll be back."

"You can count on that." Ryu-H said, drawing attention to himself.

Most of the bridge Crew, specifically the Wounded Captain, Bright, and a Blond-haired woman, turned towards Ryu.

Then Bright then walked up towards the group. "I suppose I should introduce myself." He said. "My name is Ensign Bright Noa, of the Earth Federation."

Ryu-H nodded. "Ryu Hisanaga, Formerly Captain of the Zeon Military." He said. "Most knew me as the Black Dragon back then."

"So…its true?" Scout asked. Ryu-H nodded grimly. "It's true." He admitted. "I _was _the top ace for Zeon on par if not superior to Char Aznable."

"What do you mean, _was?_" Kai asked sarcastically. "Someone take your place?"

Ryu-H glared at Kai for a moment before facing the ensign again. "I left Zeon five months ago because I no longer believe in Zeon's was of 'Independence'" He said, spitting out the word "Independence".

Bright stared at Ryu-H for a moment. "Captain?" he asked, turning to face the wounded officer. "What do you think?"

The Captain sat up straight for a moment. "He says…that he's no longer a solder…of Zeon…" he said. "And we've seen…he's fought and killed…many Zeon's including…Char…" he then relaxed into his bed. "I say…we trust him and…his friends."

Bright nodded. "Alright." He said. "You heard him. We trust you…for now. So for the time being, We're putting you and your friends in charge of overseeing the repairs of your Gundams."

Ryu-H nodded. "Thank you." He said. "Now if you excuse us, I hope you can spare some dormitories for us." he asked politely "These four are almost asleep on their feet and I would like to give my story somewhere quiet."

Bright blinked then looked closer at the pilots, Jordan was swaying slightly, Scout was yawning as Sarah was drooping her eyes and leaning against her sister for support as they all tried to stay awake "Oh, right, Ryu Jose, them to one of the spare dorms for now." he said.

Once they had settled in Ryu sat down on the edge of Scout's bunk as he looked around at everyone "As you heard from Char Aznable, I am the Black Dragon of Loum, the former Zeon ace pilot that vanished 3 months after the Colony Drop." Ryu explained heavily sighing "Back then…I believed in Zeon's war of Independence, so I gladly helped push the colony out of orbit…but when it went off course…" His grip on the bed tightened. "I tried to stop it…" he continued. "I shot at it, threw grenades, hell I even tried pushing the thing away…but nothing changed, in fact if it wasn't for Char who pulled me out, I'd be dead."

He glanced at Jordan, he had lost many of his friends at Sydney "Still haunts me to this day, I wasn't strong enough. Still wake up screaming sometimes..." he trailed off with a vacant look full of regret and sadness.

"I don't blame you Ryu," Jordan said reassuringly and Amuro nodded in agreement "Knowing that you tried is enough."

"But why did you join the Zeon's in the first place." Scout asked curiously tilting her head to the left as she looked at him.

"Like I said, back then I did believe in Zeon's War for liberation," he explained "I've seen that, even though they aren't as bad, the Federation has done its own fair share of un-honorable things. But after Sydney, I knew that day that the Zeon I thought I was fighting for doesn't exist anymore, and that it's all the Zabi Family's fault for promoting this damn war…especially Gihren…" Shaking his head "Enough of that for now though, we need to get some sleep." Standing up he was about to leave for his own quarters when suddenly Scout's hand caught his.

"Ryu…can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked plaintively her eyes anxious. Blinking Ryu nodded as Scout led him out of the dorm and into an unused room and shut the door, turning to Ryu she chewed her lower lip with a light blush on her face "There was something I've always have wanted to tell you," she admitted as Ryu waited patiently with a look of concern and curiosity "and well with everything going on I didn't want to leave behind many regrets in case something happened," she wrung her hands and looked directly at Ryu "I admire you, more than admire really, I, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ryu blinked in surprise at the confession as she apprehensively looked away from Ryu "May I asked why?" Ryu asked scratching his head "I mean a guy like me has a lot of blood on my hands and many powerful enemies, the Zabi's would have a massive bounty on my head if they knew I was alive..."

"I don't care about that," Scout insisted shaking her head "You selflessly saved a lot of people today by piloting a mobile suit again exposing yourself to the world, putting yourself in even more danger than when Zeon attacked, not only do I find you handsome, but you care for others, and working with you for the last while has been one of the best times of my life, I want that to continue."

Ryu seemed to struggle internally "I do like you Scout, more than I would any other," Ryu admitted closing his eyes and turning his head up to the ceiling "I never said anything because anyone close to me _would _be in danger from the Zabi's when they learn of me being alive, you do realize that if we do have an intimate relationship you would be in danger because of it right?"

"I know," Scout whispered "And like I said I don't care, all I want is to be with you."

"Then Scout Lenix I swear my Body, Mind and Soul to you," Ryu whispered stepping up close to her and cupping her face "Not matter what happens I _will_ protect you and my love is yours until I die."

Leaning down he closed his eyes as she pressed his lips softly against hers moving one of his hands to the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck "And I give you my love Ryu," Scout whispered when they finally separated "And I swear to protect you in any way I can." She smiled as they kissed again before they fully separated holding each other's hands "C'mon, we might as well tell Sarah now and get it out of the way."

Ryu chuckled as he followed his new girlfriend out the door and headed to the room that held the waiting sister.

_Musai_

"Dren connect with Admiral Dozel now." Char ordered walking onto the bridge.

"Sir, connecting now." Dren reported.

"Well Char, I hope you have some good news for me," Dozel said as the link opened "Am I going to have to throw _another_ party in your honor?"

"Sir I have bad news, horrible news, and the worst news ever, which should I say first?" Char reported grimly.

Dozel blinked in surprise "What do you mean Char?" He growled out.

"We failed to capture or destroy the Feddie project sir, their weapons can take out a Zaku in a single shot, I know because one of them killed Slender," Char reported "That is the Bad and Horrible news."

Dozel's eyes narrowed further as he gritted his teeth "And the last piece of news Char?" Dozel asked in frustration.

"Ryu Hisanaga the Black Dragon of Loum is alive," Char stated "And he is currently piloting one of the new Feddie mobile suits, even at a disadvantage of not knowing his mobile suit and having an unsecured passenger he was able to match me evenly."

"That man is alive?" Dozel asked in a low tone and a dangerous gleam in his eyes "Char, kill him, no matter what it takes kill him."

"Yes sir." Char confirmed '_Not on your life bastard,_' He countered in thought thankful for his mask hiding the gleam in his eyes '_You will find out what happens when you mess with the Daikun and Hisanaga families, the Zabi's are not welcome in _our _city_.'

**(Special thanks to Dragonknightryu, this fanfic wouldn't be the same without him.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Vote to attack

It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century (UC). A half Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die.

Nine months ago, a cluster of colonies furthest from the earth called Side 3, Proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one month and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence.

8 months have passed since the Rebellion had began, and Zeon and the Earth are at a stalemate….

_Chapter 3: Vote to attack_

Bright and Sayla stood next to the Captain as he issued orders. "When we're near Luna II…" the Captain said. "You can request…permission too…" The captain grunted in pain and the Heart Monitor picked up speed slightly. "Enter port on…my authority…Commander Watkane will…take it from there…" he then groaned in pain, only it was much more severe this time.

"Sir, you should try to get some rest." Bright said. "I'll find those pain killers."

The captain nodded. "Go." He said.

Not soon after, Sayla and Bright took the turbolift to the bridge. "So Sayla, where were you before you re-located to side 7?" Bright asked.

"I'm not Artesia Daikun. And I'm about as Zeon as you are British. And I don't have a Spanish accent!" Sayla shouted.

"Uhhhh…" Bright said.

"Top floor!" Sayla said, and the Turbolift reached the bridge and the two exited.

Sayla stepped up to Mirai. "So you need me to take over for a while?" she asked.

"Aye, Sayla." Mirai said. "Be sure to watch the blooming gauges."

"Uhhhh, ok…" Sayla said as she took the wheel.

"Sir, that Musai is still out there." The operator reported.

Mirai then walked up to Bright. "The green beast be stalking us." She said.

"The hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I don't know!"

_Meanwhile_

_Ryu's Dreamscape_

Loum

_Explosions both conventional, and nuclear blasted around the Side 5 colony known as Loum. A 17 year old Ryu Hisanaga sped his custom Black-Red Zaku-II through the fire and the flames._

_Raising his rifle Ryu started returning fire at the one's targeting him and his squad. '_This looks like something out of a video game right here._' He thought to himself as he continued to punch through the Ball's that were defending the colony "Have you made contact with the _Kuchunka_ yet?" he asked his squad mate and close friend Char Aznable._

_"_Not yet no,_" Char stated as his Red Zaku-II destroyed a Ball that got too close to the third member of their squad Jin Hisanaga, Ryu's Brother, who had a silver colored Zaku-I "_For some reason We can't get through._"_

_"_There is some kind of interference with our long range communications_" Jin speculated "_The Feddie's must be breaking out some new toys._"_

_"_I hate it when they do that._" Char complained as he returned the favor by disabling a BALL that was on Ryu's tail._

_"_I hear that_" Jin sighed, "_I just hope that this damn war would end already._" Flipping his Zaku he fired his machine gun blasting away a BALL that tried to take him from behind._

_"Got that straight bro!" Ryu said as his bayonet pierced a cockpit of a BALL before throwing it at a second BALL as it exploded taking said BALL with it "But this _is _technically the first battle of the war. But do you have any idea's on where the interference is originating from?"_

_"_Just give me a sec,_" Jin responded as he rolled away from a series of shots from a BALL "_Got it, it's at the center of the fleet though._"_

_"_Son of a bitch._" Ryu cursed, he was officially the squad commander but most of the time someone else would lead the squad if they had more experience in the terrain they were fighting in, usually it was Char, or someone else "_Any ideas guys?_"_

_"_Don't tell me your thinking of charging straight in Commander._" Jin pleaded in alarm_

_"_Alright then, he won't tell you, I'll order you to._" Char retorted seriously "_Ryu you take point and show'em just how good you are in that suit of yours._"_

_"Yes sir!" Ryu confirmed with a grin as he drew out his katana and took the point of the V formation the squad took up._

_As they charged forward the other Zaku pilots seeing the Dagger Squad started taking the fight to the enemies rallied around them and joined them in a charge that would be remembered for ages to come. Leading the pack Ryu quickly activated what made his custom Zaku-II so dangerous "GO FANGS" he shouted as the prototype Funnel system on his mobile suit activated launching six dagger-like objects from the container on the Zaku's waist and circle around him before moving to his will and started punching through the armor of the Ball's disabling some and destroying others as his sniper-like accuracy pick off many who approached him and his katana finished off anyone lucky enough to get close to him as the Zaku's behind him opened up with their own weapons raining bullets and Grenades upon the Feddie fleet._

_Ryu's Fangs tore the offending Ball's apart while his rifle shot through a cockpit of others and his thrown Katana pierced yet another one. "Char, Jin, Form up!"_

_Following his advice his two squad members flew up beside him as they continued to punch their way through the screen of BALL's blocking them from their objective. After finally punching through the trio started weaving through the anti air fire from the Battle ships in the main fleet as they tried to shoot down the members of Dagger Squad._

_Ryu flipped around and emptied his final clip into a Ball pursuing them. "Ok, so we're here." Ryu said. "…now what?"_

"_We blow the ship up! what else?" Jin said as he took out two Balls with one shot._

"_And how do you suppose we do _that?_" Char asked. It was at that moment that they realized that the had not bought any heavy weapons, and their heavies firepower were their Grenades._

"_Fuck, why didn't we think of this earlier?" Ryu complained. _

"_We still have to kill this thing!" Char shouted. "Otherwise the rest of the force will have the same problem we're having!"_

"…_I have an idea…" Jin said as his Zaku accelerated forward._

"_Jin…what are you doing?" Ryu asked, seeing his suit pushing forward towards the enemy Magellan battleship._

_Ryu could hear Jin Laugh. "I'm gonna miss that voice." He said. "See you on the other side Big Brother. FOR THE PRINCAPALITY OF ZEON!"_

_"Jin?" Ryu asked in confusion only to see Jin's Zaku Kamikaze their target ship right where the engine would be causing a chain reaction blowing the ship up. "JIN!" he cried out his eyes widening in fear as he hoped beyond hope that he would see his Zaku burst through the explosion like he had see many times before only to be damaged beyond what any bullet could hope to accomplish as he and Char stared in horror._

_Ryu suddenly had a wave of clarity wash over him and his eyes to morph to golden coloured with slitted draconic pupils, letting out a roar that many survivors would report to be draconic in nature Ryu charged the Shocked Balls that surrounded them as Char watched in utter awe._

"JIN!" Ryu shouted as he jerked out of his dream shooting up in his bed completely drenched in cold sweat shaking as tears streaked his face.

"Ryu," Scout asked in concern moving over to his bed his shout having woken her up "What's wrong?"

Ryu suddenly pulled Scout closer to him surprising her slightly before she wrapped her arms around Ryu reassuringly and started rubbing his back as sobs racked his body. They remained like this for awhile as Ryu calmed down and recovered from his dream "Thank you Scout." He whispered gratefully as he remained in her embrace.

"You're welcome Ryu," she whispered back "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was a dream about the battle of Loum," he explained after a couple seconds of silence "That day my Brother, Jin died. He could pull off a Braveheart while hacking the Feddie mainframe. He was brave, smart, A Zeon fanatic, and like everyone else in the squad, slightly insane." He chuckled with Scout as he remembered his old squad. "He died when he rammed her Zaku into a Feddie battleship that was carrying a Jamming device that blocked off long-range communications…his last words were: for the principality of Zeon…that was one of the events that caused me to change my views on Zeon…" Closing his eyes he allowed a few tears to slip down his face in regret "That was not the worst part though, afterwards I, I went completely berserk, destroying anyone who got in my way, in the end, the colony was destroyed during that battle due to the Zeon attack, and when I stepped out of the cockpit of my mobile suit Char said that for the briefest of seconds, my eyes became draconic, and any survivor from the Federation and Zeon reported that just before I went berserk I let out a draconic roar that filled the airwaves, that alone caused me to earn the nickname Black Dragon."

Once he finished his story Ryu let out a massive sigh that was filled with sadness as he separated from Scout and looked down at the floor not meeting Scout's eyes "Ryu," Scout whispered gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up and meet her concern filled eyes "That must have been terrible for you, having to carry that."

Ryu smiled sadly at Scout "It is," he whispered hoarsely. "But that's just 1/3rd of my failures. I failed to protect my brother, I failed to protect all those people at Sydney…and I failed to protect my parents."

"Your Parents?" Scout asked.

"…after operation British…" Ryu said. "as I told you, my views on Zeon changed drastically. But my opinion didn't go unnoticed by the Zabi family…in particular Gihren Zabi…" His hands then formed into fists. "The monster…assassinated my family, and made it look like it was the federation…" he said, causing Scout to gasp. "But I found out Gihren did it…and that was the last straw, so…I ran. I faked my death into forcing the Zeons to post me as MIA at the least. Since then, I pray that I can redeem my own failures not only at Sydney, but with my family as well. I've done a lot in that regard, like teaching Jordan, Amuro, and even Sarah about mobile suit design so that you would not have to go through what I did," he gave a rueful snort "Look at well _that_ turned out though."

"Stop," Scout said sternly surprising Ryu "They chose to get in the cockpit of those Gundams. _It is_ _not your fault._"

Ryu smiled at Scout thankfully and gave a small chuckle "Yeah, I suppose it isn't," he admitted.

"Hey Ryu," Scout asked. "Do you think you could give me some of those mobile suit classes while we're on white base?"

Ryu gave her a questioning look. "Why?" he asked. Scout shrugged. "Well, Amuro, Sarah, and Jordan can only pilot for so long, and I think it's only best that we have at least some people to take their place if their sick or something."

Ryu thought about it for a moment. "I guess so." He said. "But it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna take a lot of training, and tons of Montage music, but I'm sure you can do it." He grinned.

Scout smiled brightly her boyfriend glad that he was smiling again "Thank you," she said before yawning "Now let's go back to sleep shall we?" she asked and made to to stand up only to be stopped by Ryu.

"Mind staying with me for the rest of the night?" he asked softly looking at Sc out with a plaintive look.

Scout smiled at sat back down before pushing Ryu down and crawled under the covers with him resting her head on his shoulder "Of course I don't mind Ryu." She said settling herself in and gave him a kiss on the lips "If it's you, than I would never mind."

Ryu blinked before smiling and kissed Scout back before pulling her close "Thank you," he whispered as they drifted off back to sleep "I love you."

"I love you too Ryu."

_Musai_

"A Papua-class Supply ship?" Char asked Dozel incredulously. "You think an old wretch of a boat like that is gonna have what we need?"

"Try to be realistic Char." Dozel said. "The sad truth is, we don't have the resources we use to have in the past Char. Believe me, just because Ryu is there, I'd send you a small fleet to deal with him. But right now, all I can send you is the supply ship, and two Zaku's. three if you include Mark Cadillac's custom Zaku. No matter what, you must capture one of the enemy mobile suits at all cost! And be sure you _kill_ Ryu Hisanaga!" he then ended the transmission.

Char sighed. _I ask for three, and this is what I get? _He thought. _And we still do not know the full capabilities of the federation's new mobile suits…but I have a feeling with Ryu behind the controls of one of them that won't last long. _

_White Base_

"Amuro, where are you?" Fraw called out, searching for the teenager.

"He's up here Fraw!" Ryu-J shouted out. "In Unit 2's Cockpit!"

"Again?" Fraw asked incredulously as she floated up to the Gundam, where she found Amuro.

"Amuro, I brought you something to eat along with some clean clothes. You're old clothes are starting to smell. And you're not eating! You've got to eat something!"

"Look, I'm not Hungry Fraw!" Amuro said as he continued working on the Gundam. "I've gotta keep working on unit 2 to stay safe."

"Oh," Fraw said sarcastically. "That's the reason?"

"Ya." Amuro said, not even looking at her, and she just sighed. _Not even Jordan's like this. _She thought to herself.

_Bridge_

"Why do you think the Musai hasn't attacked us again ?" Mirai asked.

"Their probably still uncertain about our ship's abilities." Bright answered.

"…that, or they could be out of ammo and supplies!" Mirai said.

"Maybe," Bright said. "Or maybe it's a trick to make us thing they are in trouble."

"Sir!" one of the operators said. "Another ship is approaching Char's Musai."

"Are they reinforcements?" Mirai asked.

"Not sure." He replied. "But they will link up with them in 45 minutes."

"Maybe it's exactly what Mirai said it was?" Sayla observed.

"No, We can't assume anything." Bright said. "What if it's a battle cruiser armed with missiles?"

"But if they are bringing in supplies, they it could be the perfect opportunity for Ryu and the others to catch Char with his guard down."

"You want me to risk an attack?" Bright asked.

"Well, if they strike again, do you think we can survive another attack?" she replied.

"We have no experienced soldiers, we'd be completely exposed!" Bright said. "Operator, how long would it take for the enemy to transfer supplies from ship-to-ship?"

"10 minutes, sir." The operator replied. "If it's just weapons."

"So that's just 10 minutes…" He said, thinking about it.

"Don't you think you should tell the Captain?" Sayla asked.

"I hope your joking Mirai…" Bright said, remembering his last transmission with the Captain.

_Flashback_

_A few minutes ago_

"_Bright…I…I have two fingers…_" Captain Pablo said on the radio.

"Actually sir, you have-"

"_Never mind Ensign, I found the other 16…_" Pablo said.

"Sir, I think we're gonna have to lower your Morphine drift." Bright said. "Could you put Fraw Bow on the line?"

"_Bright…is this real life?_"

Bright sighed. "Yes it is, sir."

"…_I want a muffin._"

_End Flashback_

"Good point sir." Sayla said.

_With Ryu and Scout_

Ryu groaned as he woke up to an alarm clock going off causing the weight on his chest to shift in annoyance "God damn blasted machine." Scout groaned in annoyance as she slowly sat up with a large yawn and slapped the off button "Morning Ryu."

"Mornin'," Ryu greeted wearily as he sat up smiling at Scout as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and chuckled "Nice hair."

Blinking Scout ran a hand through her hair and winced as it ran into tangles "Dammit, I hate bed head." She moaned as they climbed out of bed.

"Go and have a shower first Scout," Ryu said as he started stretching "I need to go through some exercises anyways."

Nodding Scout gathered her uniform and stepped into the bathroom as Ryu began to go through some Tai Chi katas to stretch his body before he started going through some of his more serious katas that he had pick up during his travels and his stint in the military, Scout walked out of the bathroom wearing the Federation's female volunteer uniform but the shirt was only a light blue and was wearing a white miniskirt just as Ryu was going through a series of kicks that would have any regular guy wincing in pain with the fact that he was essentially doing splits making it very uncomfortable for those who weren't flexible enough. **(Trust me, they do. It .HELL!)**

"Wow," she breathed in amazement when he finished "That was amazing."

Ryu grinned at Scout's praise "Thanks, that one always did give me trouble," he admitted as he looked Scout over as she blushed in embarrassment "You look good Scout."

Still blushing Scout smiled at him "Thank you, now go have shower stinky." She ordered sternly causing him to chuckle sheepishly.

"Right, right, I'm going." He assured as he picked up his uniform and entered the bathroom.

After his shower Ryu stepped out wearing a modified volunteer uniform that had a shirt with dark green with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the Lieutenant bars on his chest and had the last three buttons undone along with black pants. Scout gave a whistle "You look nice." She commented as he gave a slow spin with a grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you," he said right before someone knocked on the door "Just a sec!"

Going over he opened the door to reveal both Sarah and Jordan wearing volunteer uniforms in the colors of their mobile suits (Jordan-Shirt: Jet Black with red edges, pants: Black. Sarah- Shirt: light blue, miniskirt: Yellow.) "Hey," Jordan greeted as Ryu let them in "So you guys got your uniforms to huh?"

"Yeah," Ryu confirmed as he picked up his MP5 that he had collected from the Armory yesterday and started taking it apart and cleaning it "And the Ensign in his infinite wisdom decided to put me in as second in command and mobile suit commander."

"Ouch," Sarah commented with a wince of sympathy as Jordan snorted "So what do we pilots need to do anyways?"

"Well for the most part I suggest you get to know your machine better while you help the maintenance crews maintain you mobile suits," Ryu suggested after a moment of thought as he continued to clean the gun in his hand "Which by the way I will head down and do myself after I check in with Ensign Bright, or you can see if they have a shooting range and learn how to fire at the very least a handgun in the off chance you get shot down. And then you could go to the exercise room and work out."

The trio nodded as Jordan and Sarah left to go to the hanger leaving Scout and Ryu alone once more. After closing the door Scout walked up behind Ryu and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and watched as he started putting his gun back together "How are you feeling?" she asked in concern.

"Better, definitely better," he reassured standing up and turned to face her wrapping his arms around her waist "Thank you for listening to me last night, I, I needed to get that off of my chest."

"Ryu, I will always listen to you if you need to talk," she reassured "I just don't want you to become a crotchy old war vet with a bitter chip on his shoulder." She added with a grin causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, that would be sad." Ryu agreed and kissed her firmly on the lips while running his hand through her hair while she pulled him in deeper into the kiss each forgetting their fears and worries, right up until the communications consol beeped making Ryu go off on a colorful cursing spree before he answered "Hisanaga, what is it?" he asked as blunt as ever.

"Ensign Bright wants you in the bridge." Sayla answered.

"Understood, thank for the warning." Ryu responded and cut the link "Right I gotta go, will you be alright?" he asked Scout in concern.

Scout only waved him off "I'll be fine Ryu," she reassured "I'll ask around for something to do."

Ryu smiled at her and kissed her once more before leaving the room and making his way to the bridge.

_Bridge, later_

"We don't have time to get everyone's opinion," Bright said to the collection of people assembled on the bridge, including Ryu, Amuro, Jordan, Sarah, and a few other civilians. "So we're putting this into a vote. For those of you who want to make a run for Luna II, raise your hands."

Only a handful of civilians raised their hands.

"Alright, only 5. Those in favor of an attack?"

The Majority of the people assembled raised their hand. Including all of the pilots, Ryu-J, the operators, and even a trio of civilian children (again, you know the ones.)

"I'm surprise you want to fight Jordan." Ryu mused, seeing the boy had indeed raised his hand.

"Ryu, sometimes if you want to protect those precious to you, you gotta strike first." Jordan said, with a slight smile at the end as he glanced at Sarah.

Ryu grinned at this. _He reminds me of…well me! _He thought.

"Alright then, we attack!" Bright said. "All hands battle stations!"

_Hanger bay_

_Later_

Ryu grinned ferally as he strapped himself into the Cockpit "Alright you guys, get ready to launch, hit'em fast hit'em hard." He said over the radio alerting the others as he settled in and moved his suit to the catapult. He was now in his flight suit that was mostly black with a green chest and shoulders while Jordan wore a Mostly Black with Red chest and shoulders and Sarah wore a light blue with Yellow chest and shoulders. (Amuro wears the same one as the anime.)

Taking several Deep breaths he looked over the vid screens at the rookie pilots, Jordan and Sarah were both fidgety and were looking a little green at the prospect of having to kill again, they had mostly dealt with it last night when they had both realized what they had done, thankfully they helped each other get over it. Amuro, strangely, was the most calm of the three. Witch Ryu found very odd, but simply ignored it for how.

"_Everything is set, all units you are clear for launch._" Scout's voice came through the radio, turns out that Scout was operating the Radio station whenever Sayla wasn't able too. "_Be safe Ryu." _She pleaded on a private line. "_And don't do anything to reckless._"

"_I will and I won't_" he swore before kissing his lips and placing them on the screen where her lips were, smiling she returned the gesture before closing the link.

"Understood, Ryu Hisanaga, Gundam Unit 4, Engaging the Enemy!"

"Jordan Takeo, Gundam Unit 1, Let's rock and roll!"

"Amuro Rey, Gundam Unit 2, Launching!"

"Sarah Lenix, Gundam Unit 3, Let's go!"

"Ryu Jose, Core Fighter, Taking off!"

_Musai Bridge_

Soon, the _Papua-Class _Supply ship flew up next to the _Musai_ bridge

"Oh great, what are they gonna do? Fill my ship with hopes and dreams?" Char said incredulously.

"Don't worry, sir." Dren said. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"_Hello!_" the comm channel activated, revealing a man with a large bushy moustache, "_I am Lieutenant Gottom._"

"Ah, son of a bitch." Char complained.

"_I never thought I'd see the day The Red Comet would be begging for supplies._" Gottom said.

"So…you got our supplies?" Char asked.

"_Of course!_" Gottom said. "_In fact, Commander Cadillac is already on his way too your ship. He's docking inside your Hanger bay now._"

"Mark was never known as a man to be patient." Char mused. "Dren, I'll be meeting the Commander in the hanger, you have the bridge, and get the resupplying underway!"

"Sir."

_With Jordan_

"_Alright, everyone here is the plan._" Ryu-H said on the Radio. "_We'll be attacking from the direction of the Sun. that will give poor visibility to our enemies._"

A series of "yes sirs" were his reply.

"_Enemy ships in sight._" Ryu-J reported. "_One Musai Class, and one Papua class supply ship. Looks like Mirai was right._"

Ryu-H nodded. "Alright everyone, listen up!" Ryu said. "Amuro, and Jordan will use their Bazooka's to fire from the sun. after the initial bombardment, me, Ryu, and Sarah will move in. Got it?"

"_Understood sir._" Ryu-J said. The others also agreed.

"Alright then," Jordan said as he armed his Bazooka launcher. "Let's do this!"

_Musai hanger bay_

"Welcome aboard, Mark." Char said as he greeted a man with shoulder length brown hair that had a single white bane running through it and had ice-blue eyes with a green trim, while he stood with the ease and grace of a veteran that was supplemented by his martial artist build.

Mark Cadillac smiled as he shook Char's hand. "It's good to see you again, Red Comet." Mark said.

"It's good to you again Mark, how've you been!" Naleen greeted cheerfully as Jacques nodded his head in agreement "Maybe now we can actually stand a chance against Ryu now."

Mark chuckled softly "Hopefully." He said. "Though I am still quite amazed that the Feddie's have created such a destructive suit. Let alone the Black Dragon being the pilot of one of them."

"You have no idea, Mark." Char said. "One of those mobile suits had six arms, it was huge! could crush a Zaku between its thighs, it pulled Slender out of its cockpit and actually ate him! It eats. _People!_"

"I…seriously doubt that Char." Mark said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I was just messing with you." Char said.

_With Ryu_

"Firing…NOW!" Ryu shouted. No sooner, Amuro and Jordan fired their Bazooka's and the two rockets streamed towards the ships.

_Musai_

The missiles impacted on the transfer tubes of the Supply ship. "Conveyor belts been hit!" Gottom said. "Get the ship outta here!"

No sooner, the Musai then boosted away from the Supply ship. "Second wave of missiles incoming!" The operator reported.

"Gottom! Get the Zaku's over here now!" Char ordered.

"_I'll do what I can._" Gottom said. "_But do you want them in 1/144 scale, 1/100 scale-_"

The second wave of missiles hit the Supply ship.

"I WANT THE 1/1 SCALE!" Char shouted. "Naleen! Jacques! Launch with Commander Cadillac now! I'll be launching shortly after!"

_With Ryu_

Ryu smiled as both barrages of missiles hit the ships. "Alright! Me, Ryu and Sarah will move in!" He ordered. "Jordan, Amuro, keep up the barrage until you're out of ammo! Then move in!"

"Got it Ryu!" Jordan said.

"Understood." Amuro said.

_With Dren_

"_Dren, cover the supply ship!"_ Char said as his Zaku launched, followed by Naleen's, Jacques', and Mark's. _"I have a feeling that we're dealing with the enemies new mobile suits and not just fighters."_

"Yes sir!" Dren said. "You there! Turn the ship to Port to cover the supply ship! You, fire all of our remaining Salvo's into the sun, then charge the Mega Particle Cannons!"

_With Char_

"_Incoming missiles!" _The operator on the bridge said.

"I don't think so!" Char said as he destroyed them before they hit.

"_Here they come!_" Mark shouted. "_I'm reading two mobile suits, and a fighter. I'm guessing the green/Black one is the one Ryu's piloting?_"

"That it is, Mark." Char said. "I'll leave him to you. I'll handle the transforming suit. Naleen, Jacques, head into the sun, and find those other two suits!"

Everyone obeyed their orders, and Char sped towards the blue suit.

_With Ryu_

Ryu groaned as he spotted three mobile suits approaching them, a Red Zaku, and a familiar Green-red custom Zaku "Well, well," he drawled catching the attention of the mobile suits "Look who it is, Mark Cadillac, the Jade Samurai of Loum. It's been awhile, Zeon finally decide that Char wasn't good enough for me?"

"_Something like that,_" Mark chuckled as he drew out his custom Katana.

"_You do realize I'm right here, right?_" Char said.

"We know." Ryu joked with a small grin "So, how shall we do this?"

"_One on one buddy,_" Mark replied as he and Ryu began to circle each other with Ryu drawing out his own sword. "_The rematch of the century._"

"Let's Go!" Ryu shouted in challenge as he slammed his Sword against Mark's katana both of them grinning widely as they continued to exchange blows only for the other to dodge or block the shot. Separating the two brought up their respective long range weapons and exchanged fire with each other never landing anything outside of a glancing blow.

Ryu switched his Rifle to his shield hand and drew out a Assault knife with his remaining hand and clashed swords with the Green Zaku once more only for Ryu to aim his rifle at the Zaku's head forcing Mark to break off the power struggle or be crippled "_I see your skills haven't dulled that much Ryu._" Mark commented as they started circling once more.

Ryu chuckled "Since when does a soldiers skills truly dull?" Ryu mused with a smirk "After all when you have something you wish to protect..."

"_That is when you find true strength!_" Mark finished with a grin as he clashed swords once more with Ryu "_I still remember that day when we first fought._"

Ryu's laugh was full of mirth as he ducked under a slash and returned the favor with a kick to the Zaku's gut "I was the Idealistic Fool."

"_While I was the Insane Idiot._" Mark added with his own laugh as he recovered from the kick and fired his Shields vulcans at Ryu who also dodged as well "_I learned quite the lesson from you that day._"

They both laughed as they once again crashed their swords together enjoying the pure test of skill with each other.

_With Sarah_

While Jordan, and Amuro were fighting the Zaku pair, Ryu-H was fighting a Green-Red Zaku, and Ryu-J was strafing the supply ships, Sarah was, unfortunately, left with Char himself.

_I just need to hold him off. _She thought as she drew her beam saber. Char replied to this by bringing out his own Heat Hawk. The Red Comet's Heat Hawk slammed against her shield, pushing her back. he then elbowed her suit again, and fired his machine guns. Sarah managed to deflect the rounds off her shield.

She then picked out her beam rifle, "Take this!" she said as she fired. But Char evaded left, Sarah then fired her head vulcans, but the shots were deflected off the Red Zaku's arm shield.

_Just a little more…_she thought as she fired her beam rifle again, but Char dodged it again. But this time Sarah lost him.

"W-where did he go?" She asked, looking around. Suddenly, warning alarms went off. "Behind me?" she shouted, amazed.

As Char's Zaku approached, she was about to punch Char's Zaku. But the Red Comet ducked down, and slammed his own fist around the general area of the cockpit, dazing her.

_Char_

Char smiled as he beat back the transforming suit. "_Sir, the white ship is attacking!_" Dren's voice called out.

"What!" Char shouted. "Hold them off until I get back to the ship!"

_Sarah_

After she had recovered, she noticed that Char was heading towards white base that had started its attack against the Zeon ships. "You are not going to touch that ship!" She shouted as she fired her beam rifle, forcing Char to focus on her.

"Me and the others promised to protect White Base and our friends!" she shouted. "you will _not _destroy white base!"

_Jordan and Amuro_

Suddenly Jordan's proximity alarm went off and reacting on pure instinct he barely managed to dodge a sword strike from the black Zaku while Amuro dodged sniper fire from a golden one. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't these the pilots that Ryu advised we do _not_ engage?" Jordan asked rhetorically as he flew backwards hoping to put some distance between him and the Black Zaku. Jordan ducked under the Black suit as it swung his heat hawks, and delivered a kick to its torso. But the Zaku recovered quickly and started firing his beam rifle.

"Ryu-J and white base better hurry it up!" Amuro shouted as he fired his rockets at the Golden suit, only for the said suit to shoot the missile out of the air.

_White Base_

"Dammit Ryu!" Kai complained as he operated one of White Base's guns. "Hayato! Tell captain brighty whitey to get that damn core fighter out of my sights!"

"Uh, right!" Hayato said.

_Bridge_

"Sir, why do you think the Musai is spinning in circles?" Mirai asked as the enemy suit was doing just that.

_Onboard the Musai_

"Just keep turning to port Cadet." Dren yelled. "Don't ever stop turning to port!"

"Sir, please stop yelling at me!"

_White Base_

"I haven't the slightest idea." Bright said as the radio turned on. "_Hey, Mr. Bright?_" Hayato's voice came in.

"What is it?" Bright asked.

"_Kai's being a jerk._" Hayato said. "_He can't hit the enemy ships because Ryu-J keeps getting in the way!_"

"Just fire from a different position!" Bright replied.

"_But sir-_"

"Just do it!" he shouted "I don't care how!"

Hayato thought about it, and grinned. "Sir!"

_Guntank_

"Are you sure it's ok to go out in this?" Kai asked as Guntank rolled out of White base.

"_Ya, bright said specifically to take Guntank!_" Hayato said.

"then why did you Judo-chop the whole hanger crew?" Kai asked suspicious.

"_I was spy-checking!_" Hayato said.

"…_ya, I'd do that._"

_Sarah_

Char fired his machine gun at Sarah's Gundam again, just to hit her shields. Sarah tried to fire her rifle, but it was out of energy. Out of frustration, she tossed the useless rifle at Char, but he knocked it away with his arm and flew towards Sarah.

Sarah Raised her shield, but Char slammed dead into it forcing her off balance. _Nonono! _Sarah thought as her suit was forced back. then Char's Zaku came in close, and kicked Sarah's suit in the general area of the cockpit again, forcing Sarah to jolt around the cockpit.

_Char_

"I'll have to admit, I've never seen a mobile suit take a beating like this and barley get a scratch!" Char mused to himself, seeing that the suit was still intact.

"_Commander Char!" _Dren said on the Radio. "_Please come back! we can't use our cannons!_"

"What?" Char asked. "they still haven't finished with the supplies?"

"_Their transfer tubes were damaged-_" Dren said, but he was interrupted by Char.

"Just get the Zaku's if that's all we can get!" Char shouted. "Just hang on, I'm coming! What's the status on the others?"

"_Commander Cadillac is fighting the Dragon, and Naleen and Jacques are fighting the black and white units._"

"Alright, hang on I'm coming!" Char said.

_Sarah_

Sarah shook her head a few times, shaking away the stars in her eyes. _Ok, that really did hurt. _She thought as her vision cleared, and her eyes focused on the Red Zaku speeding towards White Base. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted as she shifted to MA mode and pursued the Red Comet.

_Supply ship_

"Hurry up in unloading the Zaku's!" Gottom shouted.

"_Sir, these things are heavy!_" One of the soldiers said.

"They only weigh 50,000 tins of pop!" Gottom said.

"Pop doesn't come in tins sir!" the soldier replied.

_White Base_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE GUNTANK DOING OUT THERE?" Bright shouted. "Ryu! Give me a status report!"

"_Sorry, can't talk now! Fighting Zeon!_" Ryu said just before turning off the comm.

"Is…something wrong sir?" Mirai asked.

"…everything is absolutely perfect." Bright said grimly.

"…Yar."

_Guntank_

"Ok, just move us a little closer." Hayato said as he took aim. He then sighed. "Kai, can we _please _listen to something else?"

"_But these are the classics!_" Kai said with Beastie Boys - Brass Monkey in the background.

"Your seriously not comparing beastie boys with Block, are you?" Hayato said.

"_Shut up, this is my favorite part!_"

Hayato sighed as he fired at the supply ship.

_Supply ship_

"Char is getting these 1/1 scale Zaku's if it's the last thing I do!" Gottom said as he inside his Zaku-1 helped unload the Zaku II's from the supply ship.

The supply ship then started dropping the Zaku's, and other supplies onto the surface of Luna II. No sooner, the enemy tank-like mobile suit destroyed the supply ship.

"Musai! Man your Zaku's now!" Gottom said.

_Ryu-J_

"Oh no you don't!" Ryu shouted as he positioned himself for a strafing run. But he was cut off as a red Zaku started firing at him.

"Shit, it's the Red Comet!" he said, knowing he didn't stand a chance against him, he headed back towards white base.

_Ryu-H_

_With Ryu_

Ryu groaned as his beam rifle made the wonderful sound of beeping indicating that his gun was empty while he had no energy for it left. The spinning of Mark's vulcans indicated that he was running on empty as well as no bullets were coming out. "Looks like it's another draw." Ryu stated as they started drifting away from each other.

Mark sighed "_Looks like it,_" he agreed than spotted Naleen and Jacques fleeing the battlefield "_That's my cue to leave._"

With one final salute to each other the pair both sped off making their way to their respective flagships.

_With Char_

"What about the supplies?" Char asked as Gottom's Zaku-I moved next to his.

"_We dumped just about everything._" Gottom said. "_You can retrieve them after you deal with the enemy!_"

Char nodded, but then a familiar Blue mobile armor started coming from the direction of the sun, it then transformed into a mobile suit with its beam sabers drawn.

"_Is that it?_" Gottom asked. "_The new federation mobile suit I herd so much about?_"

Then Gottom's mobile suit moved towards the enemy suit.

"Gottom wait!" Char shouted.

"_Don't stop me!_" Gottom said. "_It was _my _ship they destroyed! Me and my Zaku have fought many battles than you ever will! I'm gonna show you how to beat this federation piece of trash with just one move!_"

_Sarah_

"What?" she said as she saw the Zaku-I was forming a combat stance with just its hands. "Fighting me with no weapons?"

The Zaku and the Gundam charged towards each other, Sarah aimed her saber, but the Zaku ducked under it, and slammed it's head into it.

But Sarah was getting use to being tossed around in the cockpit, and as the suit hit her, she raised her beam saber, and sliced the Zaku in half. She backed away just as it exploded.

"_Sarah, we gotta retreat!_" Jordan said as his suit came up next to hers. "_We've destroyed the supply ship, we gotta go now!_"

"R-Right." Sarah said, and the two sped towards white base

_Char_

"The supply ship was destroyed and Gottom was KIA." Char said. "I have to face facts…the federation have more advance weapons than before…mobile suits, that ship…We have to deal with it, but something's not right…clearly their strategies are a joke, they are so unfamiliar with combat…except for Ryu of course."

"_Sir, should we pursue the enemy now?_" one of the new Zaku pilots asked.

"No…" Char said. "Cover the loading of the supplies with the others."

"_Sir!_"

_White Base_

"It was a great idea to take out Guntank." Kai said as he removed his helmet on the bridge.

"Ya, about that…" Bright said. "Who gave you permission to do that?"

"Uh, you did sir." Kai said. "Isn't that right Hayato?"

"Hey, you were the one who decided to sneak into the hanger and judo-chop everyone!" Hayato said.

"You little douche!"

At that moment, Ryu, and the Gundam pilots entered the bridge.

"Sorry about the Comm, sir." Ryu-J said. "I had my radio turned off and I didn't notice it."

"Just don't let it happen again." Bright said. "You all did rather well out there today. But Sarah,"

"Uh, sir?" Sarah asked, stiffening.

"You relied too much on flanking Char." He said.

"Hey, that's not true!" Jordan said, moving to defend her. "She knew what she was doing! Besides, cut her some slack! She doesn't know as much about mobile suits that me, Amuro, and Ryu do!"

"He has a point, Ensign." Ryu-H said, stepping forward. "The others do not have the same combat experience that I have. So they still have a while to go before their perfect. Which is why I'm going to be training them on everything about mobile suit Combat after Luna-II."

Bright nodded. "Fair enough." He said. "All hands, get some rest. We remain on battle alert 2."

Jordan then faced Sarah. "just don't worry about what Bright said." He said to her. "You did as good as you could out there."

Sarah hesitantly nodded. "But…he's right." She said. "If it wasn't for the Gundam's armor…."

"Don't worry about that." Jordan said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Ryu said he'll be training us to do better! Next time we fight Char, he's gonna be the one running!"

Sarah smiled, and nodded. "Come on," he said. "I'll take you back to your room."

As Jordan and Sarah left the bridge, Ryu couldn't help but smile.

"She loves him, ya know?" Scout said who moved up next to him, as Sayla had resumed duty on the comm station.

Ryu nodded. "I know that." He said. "I also know that Jordan loves her just as much." The two then started to make their way to their own room. "thing is, neither of them are willing to finally admit their feelings to each other. Each of them think they might reject the other, or simply love each other as a brother-sister thing."

Scout sighed as they neared their room. "Someone needs to help them out." She muttered.

"War has a strange way of bringing people together." Ryu said as they stood out the door. "I say, just give it some time."

"You really think that?" Scout asked. Ryu answered by kissing Scout, as she returned it. "Worked for you and me, right?" he said, grinning.

Scout returned the grin, and the two entered their room, closing the door behind them. A couple of seconds later Ryu's head popped out and placed a sock in front of the door before disappearing back into the room smiling like a loon.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** MS-06R-1A ZAKU II High Mobility Type "Mark Cadillac Custom"  
**Unit Type:** Custom close/Mid-range assault mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor  
**Special Equipment:** Lunar Titanium Alloy, Advance Sniper Camera (mounted on head)  
**Armament:** 1x Katana sword (Holstered on right hip, hand carried in use), 1x Shield with 28mm Vulcan gun system (Mounted on left arm)  
**Pilot:** Mark Cadillac  
**Colors:** Green with Red Trimming


	4. Chapter 4: Escape from Luna II

It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century (UC). A half Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die.

Nine months ago, a cluster of colonies furthest from the earth called Side 3, Proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one month and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence.

8 months have passed since the Rebellion had began, and Zeon and the Earth are at a stalemate….

_Chapter 4_

_Escape from Luna II_

"We have over 100 Civilians onboard." Bright said to the port master. "And we almost didn't get out of side-7 when the Zeons attacked!"

"Hey, listen buddy." The port master said. "I'd love to take them, but Luna II has been under constant threat! It wouldn't be safe!"

"We risked out lives just to get to a federation base, and your telling me we can't even get some rest here?" Bright asked incredulously.

"Allow me to explain the situation for you." A voice said. Bright turned to see a man wearing the brown federation officer uniform walk up to them.

"My name is Wakane," he said. "And I am the Colonel of Luna II, and senior officer. I take it that you are Bright Noa?"

"Sir." Bright said. "The Evacuees are exhausted, and I'd like for them to have a place to rest."

"We're tired." Mirai said. "We've been defending against non-stop Zeon attacks."

"We can't take Civilians on Luna II at this time." Wakane said.

"Why not?" Bright asked. In the back of the group of civilians, Ryu narrowed his eyes. _This won't end well. _He thought.

"As per orders from Earth Forces headquarters, " the colonel continued. "I am here to tell you that most of you will be sent to earth."

Many of the colonists complained, saying they didn't want to go to earth, and would rather go back to Side-7.

Jordan just sighed. "Would they rather go back to a depressurized colony?" he muttered to himself.

"Remember, most of these people have never left the colony since it was founded." Ryu said. "None of them have ever been too, or want to go back to earth."

"I'd say they shouldn't be worrying about it." Jordan said. "Personally, I think it's safer on earth than in space colonies. No threats of depressurization from just the smallest of holes, actual Gravity, not saying I hate floating around in the ship."

"Ah, that's right you were raised on earth, right?" Ryu observed. Jordan nodded. "Spent most of my childhood in Cincinnati Ohio in North America." He said. "I moved to side 7 just 5 years ago with my parents, but my brother stayed planet-side."

"Wait, you have a brother?" Scout asked, who was standing next to Ryu. Jordan nodded. "Yup." He said. "Matthew Takeo. He's two years older than me. When we moved to side-7, he decided to stay planet side. He hates zero gravity for some reason. And he said he was considering joining the Earth Forces, so ya."

"Do you think he joined in?" Sarah asked. "Knowing my brother," Jordan said. "Yes."

"The following people will be separated from the civilians." The colonel said. "Bright Noa, Mirai Yashima, Ryu Jose, Sayla Mass, Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi."

At that moment, several guards pointed their guns at Jordan, Ryu, Sarah, Scout, Amuro and Fraw.

"What the hell is this about?" Ryu shouted.

"Sir, give us a explanation!" Bright demanded.

"Cadets and Civilians have taken command of AAA classified technology." Wakane said. "Mainly white base, and the Gundams. This action was not authorized by military action and will be authorized by court marshal. White base will be impounded now, and placed under military jurisdiction. That is all."

"I don't believe this!" Amuro shouted, drawing attention. "You don't even know what happened at side-7! I can't believe your treating us like a bunch of criminals!"

At that moment, the Captain was wheeled in on his hospital bed. "Ah, Captain." Wakane said. "I am colonel Wakane."

"Right…" the Captain said. "Take care of repairs to white base…also…the children…"

"Yes, it will be taken care of." Wakane said. "You should rest and recover. We'll talk later!"

They then wheeled the captain into a shuttle, and took him away.

"The Musai will be coming." Bright said, grabbing the Colonel's attention. "After what happened out there, you can bet Char will be coming back. to deactivate the Gundam's would-"

"You are in no position to question our battle strategy." Wakane said as he started to walk away.

"Don't you realize your underestimating the talents of the red comet?" Bright shouted.

"I'm a qualified officer, so I see why you might panic over this Bright." Wakane said. "But the Red Comet knows his limits, not even he would dare attack a heavily fortified position like Luna II."

_Meanwhile_

_With Char_

"we're attacking the heavily fortified position known as Luna II." Char said, causing the crew to cheer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Char?" Mark asked. "Many have tried to take Luna-II before-"

"We're not here to take Luna-II, Mark." Char corrected. "We're here for the white ship, and those mobile suits. We just need to force them out. I have no intentions to overthrow Luna II…at least not at this time."

Mark nodded. "And what of Ryu, sir?" he asked.

Char smile. "You'll have your rematch with him soon enough." He said. His mind then started drifting. Mostly towards that one woman that looked far too much like her sister…

_What if that really was Artisia? _He thought. _It's been 10 years…no…that woman was to brave to be Artisia, but still…_

"Assemble a Commando team in Normal suits." Char ordered. "Our first objective is to capture or destroy the federation's new mobile suits. Second objective: capture the enemy's new battle ship! If we can't capture them, we destroy them!"

_Luna II_

"Here are your rations." A man with a food tray said as he wheeled it in, and left. "Wait!" Bright shouted as he pounded on the door. "I need to speak to commander Wakane!"

"You're wasting your strength, Mr. Bright." Amuro said.

"They don't know that Char's going to attack!" Bright said.

"True, but there Is nothing you can do about it." Ryu speculated. "Wakane is arrogant, stupid, and over-confident in Luna-II's defenses. He'll get what's coming to him."

"In the meantime," Kai said, heading towards the food tray. "Might as well chow down now. You need to eat whenever you can to keep a clear head in battle."

"For once, I agree with you Kai." Ryu said as he picked his own Tray of food. Once they all grabbed their food, Ryu sat down, but noticed Jordan wasn't really eating at all.

"Don't tell me your worried about Sarah and the others are you?" Ryu asked. The men and the women were separated from each other when they were put into their 'cell's'

Jordan just nodded, and Ryu sighed. "Jordan, you need to cool off, ya know?" he said. "Wakane's a idiot, but he's not a monster. It's not like he's trying to use the Gundam's to get a promotion, making it look like he did all the work for it, and kill all of us as a cover up, right?"

Jordan sighed, and nodded. "I just can't help it Ryu." He said as he began to eat.

"Just don't think about it." Ryu said. "I'll admit, I'm worried about Scout and the others too, but I know their fine."

Jordan simply nodded, and continued eating. Noticing that most of the others were grouped around Amuro who was explaining the Psycho-Frame Computer, he decided to give Jordan a much needed talk.

"Jordan, I need to ask you something." Ryu said as Jordan looked up. "Do you love Sarah?"

Jordan's first reaction was to jolt slightly, but he calmed down. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked, and Ryu sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me, kid." Ryu said, sternly. "I see it in your eyes, you love Sarah with every bit of your heart, don't you?" Jordan just stared at his food. "What if I do?" he muttered. "You don't seem to be hiding your feeling about Scout."

"That's the point, Jordan." Ryu said. "I'm not afraid to admit my feelings about Scout, and she wasn't afraid to admit hers. You _need _to tell her how you feel about her!"

Jordan just sighed. "I know but…" he said, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"You're afraid of rejection?" Ryu asked. "You're afraid she'll say no?" Jordan just nodded grimly.

Jordan gulped as Ryu laid it all out in front of him "It's painful not knowing isn't it?" Ryu asked looking at Jordan "Would it be more painful to not know and never see her again, or to know and be rejected?"

"I know that Ryu, but…" Jordan said. "…so much has happened…Sarah's seen too many things that a girl like her should _never _see. I just don't want to add more pressure on that!"

"If anything, It would help her a lot more." Ryu said, causing Jordan to look up. "Jordan, your right that Sarah is going through a lot right now. She's not the only one, Scout, Fraw, Amuro, everyone from side-7 are going through a lot now-days. A few days ago you were all just civilians, but now your all tossed right into a war. If anything, having someone to love would actually reassure Sarah that she's fighting for the right reasons. That all of this is worth it in the end." After that, Jordan said nothing.

_Outside Luna II_

Char and 11 Commandos raced across the surface of Luna II with Jet packs. After dealing with some guards, the team spit up to place demolition charges around Luna II. Mean while Char and a small team went up to the entrance of Luna II, the white ship in clear sight.

"Sir, should we go in yet?" One of the commandos asked.

"Wait," Char said as he picked up a scanner. "Just as I thought. Use your Jordie La Forge goggles, Cadet."

He did, and saw what Char saw. A series of red beams across the entrance of Luna II. "What the heck is that?" he asked.

"Looks like the Feddies are using their new RAD system I've been hearing about." Char said.

"RAD system?" the Cadet asked.

"Rave-assisted Defense system." Char said. "You go out there, and you'll be compelled to crack your distress systems and twirl them like glowsticks, and when you're tired, they'll put a bullet in your crotch."

"What?"

"Nothing, that was just…fresh in my mind." Char said. "Anyways, deploy the mines without setting it off."

_With Ryu _

"For the life of me, I still don't understand how it's better than a Zaku." Kai said after Amuro explained the Gundam.

"It's because of the Psycho-Frame computer system." Ryu said. "Unlike any other mobile suit, it keeps record of any previous battle the Gundams have fought in, and stores it. It's a learning Computer. The more it fights, the better and smarter it fights. That's how Amuro and the others are slowly getting better at fighting, their mobile suit are _learning _how to deal with their enemies."

"It's like your Training in it 24/7." Jordan observed. Just then, the room violently shook forcing the others too hit the wall. The shock sent most of the treys flying, and almost impaled Ryu-J with a Fork. Then the lights went red, and warning alarms went off.

"Well, looks like you called it Bright." Jordan said. "Char's here!"

_Luna II_

"How did the enemy get under our Radar?" Wakane demanded.

"Commander, It seems the enemy forces are specialized commandos in normal suits." One of the officers said.

"Looks like Bright called it." The port master said. Wakane glared at him. "Don't hit!" he pleaded.

Wakane growled. "Deploy the _Magellen _now." He said.

_With the others_

"Where are the others?" Jordan asked once they managed to get the door open.

"They should be down the hall." Bright said. No sooner, Ryu and Jordan went down the Halls to their room, where they opened it fining Sarah, Scout, Mirai, and Sayla. "Girls, are you alright?" Ryu asked. "We're fine, Ryu." Scout said.

Ryu nodded. "Alright everyone!" Bright said. "Time to get the hell outta dodge!"

_Magellen-class_

A large green _Magellen _class battleship was released from its docking Clams. "Magellen, this is an emergency launch." Wakane said. "I want you to clear the docking bay immediately."

No sooner, the massive ship started to move forward out of Luna II.

_On white base_

"Zeon is attacking, so I am wondering why you are not moving us to a safer area." Fraw Bow Demanded to the guards.

"We have no orders from the Commander." The guard replied.

"But if we stay here we're all doomed!" Fraw said. One of the children looked down the hallway, and noticed two of the pilots were there. One of them put their fingers to their mouths, signaling her to be quiet.

The girl smiled, and nodded. She then looked up to one of the guards, and decided to provide a distraction by stomping on his foot.

"Why you little!" the guard shouted pointing his gun at the girl. "FALCON…" A voice shouted. The two guards looked back to see Ryu with his foot out, and Jordan with a fist drawn Back. "PUNCH!" Jordan shouted punching one of the guards square in the jaw.

Afterwards, Ryu looked back to see Jordan grinning like a maniac as he rubbed his fist. "Ya know," he said. "Ever since I joined white base, I've been able to say one-liners I've always wanted to say. I think I'm finally starting to like this."

"Just don't let it get out of control." Ryu said. "Alright everyone, let's get White Base moving before Zeon gets to it! Me, Jordan, Amuro, and Sarah will launch in the Gundams once we get them free!"

Everyone acknowledged, and moved to their stations.

Meanwhile, the Magellen slowly moved out of the hanger bay. But unknown to them, multiple explosive charges were placed around the hanger exit, and when they detonated, they sent the ship flying, blocking off the exit.

Bright watched from the bridge what had happened. "We're gonna have to improvise now." He said. "Get the engines going!" he then turned on the radio. "Jordan, Amuro, Kai, Hayato, Ryu-J, Ryu-H, Sarah, haven't you freed the Gundams yet?" he shouted.

"_Sir we just got started!_" Kai said. "_the Ryu's have almost freed unit 4 though, but we're still working on Units 1,2,and 3. So calm down!_"

Bright growled. "Sayla, the evacuee's?" He asked.

"They are moving into the Gravity block now sir." She said. "Fraw Bow and Scout are directing the operation."

"I'll go check on the Gundam's." Bright said. "Mirai, once the engines are up, start moving the ship slowly!"

"Sir"

_Meanwhile_

A shuttle from the Magellen took off, carrying most of the crew inside. "Aren't you hurt Commander?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm fine." Wakane said. "Unauthorized personnel are on white base!" he said once they entered the said ship. "Get this ship alongside!"

_Meanwhile_

Jordan just finished taking off another restraint from Unit 1. "What are you people doing?" A very familiar voice said. Jordan looked down to see Wakane with a gun in his hands pointed at the others. "I thought it was clear that white base was off limits!"

"Only the Gundam's are capable of fighting Char or anyone from his team!" Jordan shouted back.

"Get down here now!" Wakane ordered. Then Bright approached him. "I'm willing to take the consequences for this." He said. "It's time you decided who your enemy is, sir. Zeon or us."

"How dare you!" Wakane shouted."You are required to follow my orders because of the chain of command!"

"Your just as Arrogant as I was told, Wakane." Ryu said as he came up next to Bright. "Zeon is attacking, we're trying to help you out, but your too worried about Secrets that are no longer secrets to realize that Zeon knows about White base, and the Gundams! So you need to realize that, and let us start helping you now!"

"And who are you too decide my orders?" Wakane barked.

"I am Ryu Hisanaga, The Black Dragon of Loum. Formerly of the Zeon military!" Ryu replied, and there was dead silence.

"W-what?" Wakane stuttered. "The Black Dragon?"

"Yes." Ryu said. "I pilot Gundam Unit 4, and I do so for the Federation, not Zeon."

"How can we trust you?" Wakane asked, pointing his gun at Ryu. "You're a Zeon!"

"_That's the least of our worries right now!_" Mirai's voice then came in on the radio. "You soldiers can live and die the way you want, Commander, but civilians should have to lose their lives, should they?"

"What?" Wakane asked.

"_Mr. Wakane._" At that moment, the Captain appeared on the screen next to the three.

"C-Captain Pablo…" The commander whispered.

"I have a suggestion that may resolve this." He said. "White base, the Gundams, the Guntank, and Guncannon were all classified as top-secret until this moment."

"Sir, I know." Wakane said.

"That is precisely why, quite sadly, that those kids are more qualified to pilot those machines than your own soldiers are." He said "They have already fought them in two battles."

"_But Captain I-_"

"I know that it's basically complete Novices, but as your commandant, I urge you to give them all the support they need in this battle. I will take responsibility."

"_But what of the Black Dragon?_" Wakane asked.

"If he was a spy, he had plenty of opportunities to defect back to Zeon, and he did not take them." Pablo said. "And he was one of the members who helped develop the Gundam's in the first place. He can be trusted."

For a few moments, the two just stared at each other. "_…I understand captain._" He said. And the two gave each other a salute.

_Meanwhile_

Ryu's Gundam was the first to launch, later followed by Amuro's ,Sarah's. and Jordan's.

Outside, Char, Jacques, Naleen, Mark, and two Zaku's approached Luna II. "Alright, everyone." Char said. "We're going into the port to capture the white ship and at least one of the mobile suits at the same time. Go it?"

A series of 'Yes sir's' were his answers. "Alright, let's go!"

_Meanwhile_

"It's Char." Amuro said as he took aim with his Bazooka. He fired two shots, but the Red Zaku dodged them. The Zaku then fired its machine gun, but Amuro deflected them off his shield. Char then closed in with his heat hawk, and clashed it with his shield. Char then pulled back his Heat Hawk and swung it again, this time destroying Amuro's Bazooka.

Amuro then fired his head Vulcan's but he dodged them. Afterwards, Amuro drew out his own Melee weapon of choice, a beam saber. The two clashed again, Heat Hawk vs. Beam Saber.

A normal Zaku fired its rifle at Amuro, but he deflected it off his shield as he dodged and repelled Char's attacked. Then Sarah swooped in and distracted the second Zaku. It fired at her suit, but she dodged in mobile armor mode. A second Zaku tried to smash her suit, but Sarah nimbly evaded and transformed to MS mode and kicked the Zaku back just before switching back to MA mode and flying away.

_With Jordan_

Jordan raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Green/Red Zaku Ryu fought in the battle of that supply ship. _Well, time to test my luck. _he thought as he raced forward, beam saber drawn. The Zaku saw his suit moving towards him, and responded with firing his arm-mounted machine guns. Jordan ducked under this and moved forward. His sabers clashed against his Katana sword. A moment later, He backed away and fired his head Vulcans, but the Zaku dodged them by moving backwards.

He tried to fire his arm-Gatling again at Jordan, but he deflected the shots off his shield. He sped forward again and clashed his sabers with the Zaku's Sword.

_He's good. _Jordan thought as he continued to fight the Custom Zaku. _Better than those two Zaku pilots from before. But I think I can handle him._

_With Naleen_

Frowning Naleen searched the battlefield for her target only to be forced to dodge a series of beams from her right. Turning she saw the green-black figure of one of the Feddie suits quite a ways away with its rifle at the ready firing off high-powered blast. Bringing her own sniper to bear she took aim and started firing at her opponent only for the shots to bounce harmlessly off of the suit's shield. '_Come on, where are you Jacques._' She thought in frustration as the pair continued to exchange sniper fire with Ryu being forced to dodge as she was now aiming for his camera on his suit's forehead.

And as if summoned Jacques appeared behind Ryu in his black custom Zaku with sound and heat dampeners and a Radar proof alloy coating his katana slashing at Ryu from behind. And as if he had eyes on the back of his head Ryu ducked under the slash and delivered a viscous kick to the black Zaku's torso knocking it away before putting his rifle away and bringing Katana to bear and activated the forearm assault knives. Naleen swore that if that suit had a face it would be grinning like a madman.

_White Base_

Meanwhile, White Base moved towards the blocked exit.

"Commander," Bright said. "It is impossible for white base to exit the port unless we destroy the Magellen. If we don't, the whole Luna fleet will be taken out and we'll all be defenseless."

Wakane sighed, he gazed at the Captain for a moment, and then looked back at the Magellen.

"Sir, it's the Musai!" Mirai shouted out. They looked, and sure enough, the green ship was indeed moving into position.

"Destroy the Magellen." Wakane said. "Secure white base, and tell all other ships to take cover. Prepare the main gun."

Mechanical arms then secured the white ship, and the twin-barreled Hyper Beam Cannon took aim.

_Meanwhile_

Amuro caught Char's Heat hawk with his beam saber once again. As a second Zaku tried to move in behind him, Amuro holstered his shield in favor of drawing his second beam saber. He then stabbed the second saber into the Zaku, destroying it.

_White Base_

"Aim for Reactor core." Wakane said. "Brace yourselves for the blast!"

"_Pilots, get away from the port entrance!_" Bright said. And soon, the beam cannons fired.

_Without white base's knowledge, the combination of Beam weaponry, the Minovsky Fusion Reactor, and the RAD system created a new Element, soon to be known as RAYVON. _

_Outside_

Though Amuro and Char got out of the way, the last normal Zaku was hit by the blast and was destroyed.

_Dammit! _Char thought. "Naleen, Mark, Jacques, we have to retreat!"

No sooner, the four remaining Zaku's retreated, leaving the four Gundams staring at the retreating enemy Cruiser.

_That Char…_Amuro thought as he saw the Red Zaku retreat. _What kind of man Is he?_

_White Base_

Bright smiled as the Musai began to retreat. "Captain!" he shouted. "We did it! We pulled it off!" he turned to the Captain. But he did not respond.

"Captain?" Bright asked. But then his eyes widened. _Oh no…_

_Later_

The White Base, along with an escort _Salamis_-class cruiser left the port of Luna II. "Captain," the port master said.

"It's best if we let them be." Wakane said. "At least until they get to earth. That is what Captain Pablo suggested."

He then sighed. "There are more and more casualties, and our war with Zeon is getting more Violent." He said. "We keep losing people that have so much to teach us! It's a cruel time to be alive, isn't it?"

_White base_

Most of the Crew, and many of the Civilians, including all of the Gundam pilots stood around the missile bay where they attended the "Space funeral" of the now deceased Captain Pablo.

"Captain." Bright said. "You have my word that white base _will _make it to earth…also, I know it's a little late…but I put your muffin inside…I'm…sorry sir."

The capsule then closed, and it was soon shot out into space. "The captain had a song request if he were ever killed in action." Bright said. "Kai, will you do the honors?"

Kai nodded, and pressed the "Play" button on his walkman. Soon, Bill Haley - See you later Alligator started to play.

Link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=VtTXofs7Ghw

During this, one thought was passing though Amuro's mind. _Dad…where are you?_ He called out mentally.

To the side Ryu was frowning as he watched the capsule float away in space _My Family, Sydney, the countless soldiers thrown into the war with little regard to their wellbeing, and Now the Captain, how many more have to die before this stupid war ends._

Scout seeing Ryu's far off looked grabbed his hand and gently squeezed smiling as he turned to her. Blinking for a second he smiled back before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Sarah smiled wistfully at seeing her sister and Ryu's closeness, although she would never say it even under torture she was actually looking forward to having the former Zeon ace as a brother-in-law, glancing over she blushed slightly as she saw Jordan looking in her direction and ducked her head _I should talk to him but..._

_Ryu's right I do need to talk to her but..._ Jordan thought nervously as he saw Sarah duck her head avoiding eye contact with him.

_What if he/she rejects me?_ They both asked simultaneously inside of their heads unaware of the others thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Re Entery to Earth

It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century (UC). A half Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die.

Nine months ago, a cluster of colonies furthest from the earth called Side 3, Proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one month and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence.

8 months have passed since the Rebellion had began, and Zeon and the Earth are at a stalemate….

_Chapter 5: Re-enter to earth_

The White Base and a _Salamis-_class cruiser flew side-by-side as they approached the earth.

_White Base_

"Here is some soap and a towel." Fraw bow said, handing out the refugees the items. "Amuro?" she asked, noticing the young boy wasn't with her suddenly.

"Come on dad!" a little boy said to his father, with a toy car in his hands. "can you fix it, please?"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." The father said. Fraw saw that Amuro was moving towards the two. She just sighed.

"Let's see," the man said.

"Could I take a look at it for a second?" Amuro offered.

"Can you fix it?" The child asked. "Well, let's see." He said as the man gave him the toy car.

"Thank you." The man said as Amuro worked on the car. "I've been with him the whole time, and he has a lot of energy. We've been together since he lost his parents."

"Were they lost in the war?" Amuro asked as he continued.

"They were casualties on the 1 week battle." The man said. "What about yours?"

Amuro stopped for a moment, and then continued. "With any luck," he said. "My mother is still on earth. But me and my dad got separated and he went missing on side 7."

Amuro smiled, and the wheels of the car started turning again. The boy cheered as he grabbed the toy, and continued playing with it.

"When we get to earth," the man said. "the first place I want to take him is the country, where I was born and raised. After all that has happened, I never thought I'd set foot on earth again. Before I moved to side 7, I grew Coffee in south America." He then reached into his pocket, and revealed a collection of dark brown seeds. "These here are Coffee beans." He said. "Once we get back to earth, I'm gonna stay put no matter what happens. Whether or not Zeon attacks, or if the Feddie's tell me to leave. I'm keeping my feet on earth for now on."

_Training Room_

"FUCK!" Jordan shouted as his screen projected a red explosion. "What the hell was that?" he shouted at Ryu who stood behind his chair Grinning. "A Zaku can't move like that!"

"They can, and they will if given the chance." Ryu said. "Zaku's are specialized in space combat. If given the proper weapons they can do just about anything."

"Well, at least you didn't get cut in half by 50 Char custom Zaku's." Scout complained glaring at Ryu. "I doubt I'll be fighting _that _many Zaku's like Char's."

"I have to prepare you guys for anything, and everything." Ryu said. "Even if it's almost impossible for the enemy to do, you need to be ready for it, and expect it."

"At the very least, could we have a break?" Sarah pleaded. "We're about to re-enter earth's atmosphere."

Ryu Hummed at that. "Fine." He said. "Ya'll can have a break. Besides, I have a feeling that Char is going to attack one more time before we enter the atmosphere."

The Trio of trainees nodded, and began to leave the Training room. "So, Jordan." Ryu said, Grabbing the boy's attention. "Have you talked to Sarah yet?"

Jordan's eyes went downcast, and he sighed. "Not yet…" he said.

"You should tell her soon, Jordan." Ryu said. "And I think the sooner, the better." Ryu then left Jordan, as he stared up at the ceiling. _I want to tell her…_he thought. _But…why can't I?_

_Bridge_

"Are you sure you can do this Mirai?" Bright asked as they moved into position to re-enter atmosphere.

"I entered the atmosphere once in a space glider, so…I think so." Mirai said. "But that was a different craft, and mission control was there in case anything went wrong."

"It's the same basic principle." Bright said. "Just follow the _Salamis' _lead."

"Well, I'm a little concerned." Mirai said. "Char could still be out there, and we'd be vulnerable!"

"Right now, you just need to worry about getting white base though Earth's atmosphere." Bright said, and Mirai nodded.

"_Hey Kid, do you read me?_" the radio snapped on, revealing one Lieutenant Reed. "Yes, I read you Lieutenant." Bright said.

"Double Check the procedure for Re-entry." He said. "_We will be in the Salamis capsule that travels at High velocities, but you just need to keep up with us, alright?_"

"Understood sir." Bright said. "Over and out. Mirai, switch to auto-pilot for preparations to re-entry. I want this to go smoothly."

"Sir." Mirai said.

"Where is that Musai?" Bright asked the operators.

"Still there, sir." The operator said. "But another ship is approaching it."

Bright sighed. "I can't believe they got another supply ship to them out here this quickly!" he complained. "Wait, maybe because they are being so quick to resupply they don't have the means to continue fighting…Could they be giving up?"

_Meanwhile _

_Musai_

"Fortunately," Char said to the pilots of the Musai. "Supplies were quick enough to arrive in time, and with three new Zaku's. In approximately 20 minutes, we will be entering earth's atmosphere. Now remember, and attack before re-entry is risky, and unprecedented. Even a Zaku will get burned up because of atmospheric friction as it is caught by earth's gravity. But now that the enemy's focus is on re-entry and not on their weapons at all, this is our chance to destroy them! First objective: The enemy ship. Second objective: their four mobile suits. As some of the best pilots on the force, I know you can handle it. Good luck men."

Char saluted the soldiers, and they returned the salute. "We're running a big risk here, Char." Mark said. "Just like you said, a Re-entry battle is dangerous."

"This will be the last time we get to engage the enemy before they can wreck havoc on out land forces, Mark." Char said. "I'd personally like to avoid this…but I have a plan."

_Salamis-_Class Cruiser

"Those going to earth will transfer into the re-entry capsule." Lieutenant Reed said. "The Salamis will return to Luna II after launch." He then faced the Captain. "I'm interested to see if you can out-run the Musai."

"Well sir, I'm not sure, really." The captain said. "We'll have to grind teeth and hope for the best. Last report says the Musai docked with a Tug, I'd say it was either being resupplied, or there was a emergency. So I doubt the enemy ship has the capacity to follow us."

"You're always optimistic, aren't you?" Reed asked.

"Maybe that's why I'm still alive." The Captain said grimly.

"Good luck, Captain. "The Lieutenant said. "I'll get the capsule ready for takeoff."

_Shuttle_

_Later_

"I wonder if Char is on his way?" one of the shuttle pilots asked. Moments later, the shuttle launched out of the Salamis,

_White Base_

"The Salamis capsule has launched sir." Mirai said. "White base is now fully capable of following the capsule."

Bright nodded. "All hands," he said on the Radio. "We will be entering earth's atmosphere in exactly 8 minutes. Please remain calm, and don't be alarmed by violent movements. Combat personnel are to report to their stations. We may have to deploy the Gundams, Crew's remain on support status."

_Hanger Bay_

Jordan sat in the cockpit of Unit 1. His fingers were crossed and he was toying with his thumbs. For some reason, we was unusually nervous. But he knew why.

_S-should I tell her? _He thought. _Ryu's right that the sooner the better…but…_

"_Enemy Approaching!_" the radio snapped on. And I immediately pushed those thoughts aside and began pressing buttons in the cockpit.

"_Enemy formation is of 7 Zaku's! three normal types, and four Customs including Char's!_" the Operator said.

"_Open the hatch, Launch the Gundam's imminently!_" Bright said. Then the hanger bay doors opened.

"_Alright, let's make this quick!" _Ryu said on the Radio. "_Just try to stay close to the ship! Char and his boys will have to fall back when we hit stage three of re-entry so just hold them off until then! And don't die!_"

"Understood!" Jordan said as he was the first on the Catapult.

"Jordan Takeo, Gundam Unit 1, Let's rock and Roll!"

"Amuro Rey, Gundam Unit 2, Launching!"

"Sarah Lenix, Gundam Unit 3, Taking off!"

"Ryu Hisanaga, Gundam Unit 4, Taking to the skies!"

The four mobile suits flew together in a V formation. "Enemies sighted." Ryu-H said. "Confirmed, 7 Zeon Zaku's. Ok let's split 'em up, and finish this battle quick!"

A series of "Yes sir's" were his answer. "Alright, let's do this!" Ryu-H shouted as he sped towards the Green/Red Zaku.

_With Char_

"Dren, hurry up and launch the Koumosai at once!"Char said.

_Koumosai_

Dren sat upside down inside the Koumosai cockpit. "Speaking of Lunch sir," he said. "I don't think I can hold mine down."

"_Dren, Focus!_" Char said.

"Yes sir." Dren replied as the shuttle launched from the Musai.

_With Jordan_

Jordan aimed his Rocket launcher at the Zaku's. "They're too far…" he muttered. Then the Zaku's split up into 3 groups, not before firing a wave of missiles at Jordan. "Whoa!" he shouted as he dodged them.

_White Base_

"Launch Counter missiles!" Bright ordered. "What's taking so long!"

"Bright!" Mirai said. "You need to stay calm, no one is use to this!"

_Rear missile bay_

"And that's how I discovered the DNA evidence was tampered with!" Ryu said with pride.

"Sir, what does that have to do with anything?" the crewman asked.

_With Jordan_

"Take this!" Jordan shouted as he fired a missile at Char's Red Zaku. Char dodged the attack, and fired his own missile. The missile hit his shield, forming a hole in it.

"Fuck!" Jordan shouted as his suit was forced back. But he recovered and fired two more missiles, but Char dodged them as well.

_With Ryu_

Narrowing his eyes Ryu charged at the Green/Red Zaku with his beam rifle firing drawing the pilots attention to him "I'll be you playmate for today Mark." Ryu stated as he extended the Katana and clashed against the X's katana.

"Looks like we got our Rematch, hu?" he asked tauntingly.

Ryu suddenly reversed his suit causing the Zaku to lose its balance before he swung again only for the Zaku to roll out of the way and pull out its rifle and fired off a volley of rounds at the Gundam that Ryu dodged.

"_It would seem so._" Mark said. "_But as you know, I'm on something of a timer here. So I doubt we'll get many results._"

Ryu laughed as the two spun around each other, firing their rifles at opportunity.

_With Sarah_

Sarah danced around in her Gundam switching between Mobile armor and mobile suit mode to confuse the pilot of the Gold and Black Zaku's.

"I can't believe Char's brave enough to attack us in re-entry." Sarah said as she fired her beam rifle at the Gold Zaku, but it dodged just in time and returned fire.

"_He is the Red Comet, though._" Amuro said as he traded blows with the Black one. "_and Ryu did tell us that he tends to be unpredictable sometimes._"

"True." Sarah said as her sabers clashed with the Golden Zaku's heat Hawk.

_Jordan_

"Shit!" Jordan shouted as his last rocket missed a normal Zaku. "That's my last shot! Sayla, can you send me the beam rifle?"

"_I can't do that Jordan!_" Sayla's voice said. "_But the boys in the tech department said they have a new weapon you can try out!_"

"What is it?" he asked as he filled a Green Zaku with Vulcan rounds, destroying it.

"_A giant Gundam sized Hammer._" Sayla said. Jordan gave her a wide-eye look.

"Seriously?" he asked. "_Seriously._" Sayla said. "_I'll send it over right now._"

"Fine, just hurry up!" Jordan shouted as he made his way back to white base.

"_Alright, it's ready!_" Sayla said. "_Here it comes!_" then, a large spiked ball with a chain launched from white base heading towards me.

_Char_

Char aimed his rocket launcher at the Black/Red Mobile suit. _So predictable. _He thought as he fired.

_Jordan_

Jordan suddenly got a jolt in the back of his head. _The fuck? _he thought as he grabbed the hammer, and then by pure instinct he raised his shield, deflecting a rocket that almost hit his. "WHOA SHIT!" he shouted as the force of the Rocket pushed me back.

Jordan then grabbed his hammer. "Alright Char!" Jordan shouted as he started swinging the hammer around. "IT'S HAMMER TIME!"

"_Boo._"

"SHUT UP RYU!"

Jordan's hammer swung at Char, The red comet fired a missile and it hit the Hammer sending It back to Jordan. He caught it as he prepared to swing again. Char then ditched his Rocket because he was out of ammo for it, and drew out his heat Hawk.

_Salamis Shuttle_

"Our decent angle is too deep to attempt re-entry." Lieutenant Reed said.

"Sir, I don't know, but-" the Pilot's words were cut off as the shuttle shook violently, and a piece of shrapnel hit Reed's suit.

"Sir, I think we're leaking air." One of the Shuttle crewmen said.

"Do ya think?" Reed said sarcastically. "Seal it up before we lose any more air!"

_White Base_

"Sir, the Salamis Shuttle was hit sir!" The operator said.

"Is it still able to re-enter alongside out ship?" Bright asked.

"I don't know!" the Operator said.

"_The shuttle will deconstruct from the inside if we attempt it now Mr. Bright._" Reed said on the radio.

"I understand, Lieutenant." Bright said. "Sayla, Instruct Amuro too Draw the Zaku's away from the-"

"I am doing the best I can sir, so shut up." Sayla said calmly.

"Hu?" Bright asked.

"Girl power! Yar!" Mirai shouted.

"You too!" Sayla said.

"…Yar…"

_Shuttle_

"I sure do hope those kids can handle this…" Reed said as their shuttle docked with white base.

_With Char_

Meanwhile, two of the Normal Zakus continued their attack, firing and dodging enemy fire from the ship.

"Crow, what are you doing?" Char asked. "You can see where their weapons are firing so come on! Approach the ship and hit it hard!"

"_But there's too much flack from the enemy ship Commander!_" Crow said.

"This is nothing!" Char said. "Target them, and come from below. Are you able to keep up with me Comun?"

"_Yes Commander._" Comun said. "_One problem though, I can't use my Zaku's right arm. But I should be able to use my left arm to run my heat hawk._"

"That's good Comun." Char said. "Prepare to destroy that Red/Black mobile suit. Mark, Jacques, Naleen, how about you?"

"_We're dealing with the enemy mobile suit problem now._" Mark said. "_We've got three of the units distracted, but the fourth unit is still loose!_"

"We can handle it Mark." Char said. "Just keep it up."

_White Base_

"Pilots, you have to engage the Zaku's attacking white base from Below!" Bright Ordered.

"What's out Status?" Lieutenant Reed asked as he came in on the bridge.

"The ship is in serious trouble." Bright said just as the ship shook violently. "Damage to starboard!" Sayla reported.

"Deploying patch-fillers to damaged sectors." The operator said.

_With Jordan_

"I can't get above them!" Jordan complained as he tossed his Hammer again. It missed Char again, and he tried to hit the hammer with his heat hawk but missed.

_With Char_

_What's this? _He thought. _It seems the pilot's skills are improving…well with Ryu onboard that's not surprise…but this quickly? _

The enemies' hammer retracted, and almost hit Comun's Zaku.

Char then moved in with his heat hawk, and managed to dig deep into the enemy mobile suits shield.

_With Jordan_

"Ah shit!" Jordan complained as the two Zaku's were gaining up on him. The normal Zaku tried to flank him, but he threw his hammer again, and this time it hit heavily damaging it, and destroying it shortly after.

Then Char's Zaku elbowed Jordan's Suit in the head, and then the blast from the destroyed Zaku hit them and they went flying away from one another.

"_Jordan, get back too White base, you're out of time!"_ Sayla's voice on the radio said.

"I know that!" Jordan shouted. Then I tossed the hammer at Char again, letting go of the chair. But the hammer missed.

_White Base_

"Lower the barriers!" Bright ordered. "All Gundam's return to the ship! Close all gun turrets! Jordan, get back here! Your cutting it too close!"

"_I'm having trouble doing that at the moment!_" Jordan replied. "_I still have Char and a Zaku out here keeping me away from white base!_"

_Char_

Char's Zaku flew into the Koumosai along with Mark's, Naleen's, and Jacques'. _Looks like we'll have to abort the mission for now. _Char thought as he watched Crow fight the enemy mobile suit as they entered the atmosphere.

_White Base_

"We can't wait for Jordan any longer!" The operator said after the other three Gundam's docked.

"Jordan, get back to the ship now!" Bright barked.

At that moment, Amuro, Ryu, Sarah, and Scout entered the bridge.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jordan?" Sarah asked. "I didn't see him land…" she then looked up to the screen, and gasped at the sight of Jordan still outside, entering earth's atmosphere.

"…no…" she whispered.

_With Jordan_

"Shit, this isn't good." Jordan said as his suit started picking up speed. From the suit Cameras he saw that the Zaku he was fighting was falling next to him.

he then took out the Manual and started swiping through the pages. "Come on, come on!" he muttered. "There's gotta be something on-AHA! Re-entry protocol! Deploy all systems, and deploy heat shield!"

At that moment, a Plastic-like substance enveloped around the Gundam. I gazed back at the Zaku, it was slowly melting apart and it eventually was destroyed.

_That was too close. _He thought as his suit picked up speed.

_White base_

"I can't monitor Unit 1 due to the re-entry black-out." The operator said.

"Jordan! Jordan!" Scout shouted on the Radio. "Answer me! Jordan!"

Scout glanced at Sarah, who's eyes were still fixed on the static-filled screen, her eyes filled in fear. _You better not be dead Jordan_. Scout thought. _You better hope you're not dead!_

_Char_

"The trajectory of the mobile suit hasn't changed, and it hasn't burned up!" Char said amazed.

"Impossible!" Dren said. "No suit could be that strong!"

"Look at the facts." Mark said. "The mobile suit is still there."

Char then looked at the map, particularly the area where the white ship was dropping.

"Once we have radio communications back, contact Captain Garma." Char said.

"Ah, I see your strategy now." Dren said. "Even if we didn't destroy the ship, we forced it into our own territory giving us the advantage."

"Sir, Garma is on the Radio." Of the the Koumosai crew's said.

"_Well, look who it is._" An voice on the radio said. "_What is it Red Comet?_"

"I may have to give that nick-name up all together Captain Garma Zabi." Char said.

Garma laughed. "Why so humble, Char?" he asked.

"_If you know about the enemies V-Project and their new mobile suits then you know that I am zeroing in on them,_" Char said. "_However, it has taken me 8 Zaku's to corner them._"

"Extraordinary…" Garma said. "Was it worth it?"

"_I managed to force them into your area._" Char said. "_This could get you some Brownie points. I'll be there as soon as I can._"

Garma smiled. "Well, I'll accept your kind gift." He said. "Scramble the Gaw's!"

_White Base_

"We're at 50,000." Mirai reported. "Speed stable, and flight is leveled."

"Jordan, do you read me?" Scout asked on the Comm, her eyes still fixed on Sarah. "Jordan, please respond."

Sarah's eyes were still fixed on the screen, praying that Jordan somehow made it out alive. _Please don't be dead…_she pleaded. _Please…please don't be dead._

Ryu also faced the Screen. His eyes glanced at a worried Sarah. _Don't you dare be dead kid. _He thought. _Don't you DARE be dead now!_

"Image is restoring." The operators said. The static on the screen faded away, and a single image appeared.

"It's Gundam Unit 1!" The operator cheered.

"Jordan!" Sarah shouted in joy.

The barriers to the windows dropped, and the bridge crew all saw the Gundam flying next to them with their own eyes.

"Ya know," Bright said. "These kids can cause a few problems…but they do know what they're doing, and with the Gundam's, Zeon's days are numbered."

"Amen." Ryu said.

"_This is Jordan Takeo in Gundam Unit 1._" Jordan's voice came in on the radio. "_I can read you loud and clear now Scout._"

"Thank god." Scout sighed. "Have Gundam land at the rear hatch."

"_Roger._" Jordan said as the Gundam landed. Scout and Ryu turned around to see that Sarah had already left the bridge for the hanger, and they soon followed.

_Hanger_

Gundam Unit 1 settled into the Hanger bay. It's armor was scorched in a few areas from re-entry, but other than that, it was remarkable intact.

Once the Gundam docked, Jordan hopped out of the Cockpit Just as Sarah ran up to him.

Sarah rushed forward, running straight at pilot. The brunette slammed into him, and slammed her fists on the older pilot's chest.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" she shouted.

"Sarah I-" Jordan said, but she interrupted him.

"Don't scare me like that again!" she shouted. "I almost thought I lost you! I need you! I love you!"

As soon as those last three words escaped Sarah's mouth, she blushed light red, and instantly covered her mouth.

Jordan stared wide-eyes at Sarah's last statement. "You…love me?" he repeated. Sarah's eyes darted left and right, her blush still present, and growing.

"I…Uh…Ye…" she stuttered, trying to say something. She then darted past him and sped out of the Hanger as fast as possible.

Jordan wanted to move his legs to chase her, but they simply could move. Like they were nailed to the ground. All this time he was afraid that _she _would reject _him. _But now it's been totally reversed that _she _was afraid from _his _rejection.

"Well?" A voice said. Jordan turned around to see Scout _and _Ryu standing there, both Grinning. "What are you waiting for?" Scout said.

"Go get her." Ryu finished.

Jordan stood motionless for a moment, but then he smiled slightly. Then he turned around and jogged out of the room.

_With Sarah_

Sarah walked down the hallway as fast as her feet would carry her, her heart pounding wildly in her ears, and her breath hitching frantically every few seconds. Her face was red; she didn't have to look into a mirror to find that out. She looked back over her shoulder almost constantly, to see if Jordan was following her. She had a feeling deep down that he was. What would she say to him if he caught up with her?

Tired, she then leaned against the Hallway corridor, right where the Hallway forks into two directions. She panted, realizing that she was practically running and she exhausted herself. Because she was so tired, she didn't realize when someone walked up next to her.

"Sarah?" a voice asked. Sarah's eyes widened as she looked up to see Jordan standing there. "Did you…mean what you said back there?" He asked.

Sarah stiffened, and her eyes downcast as she just nodded.

"Why did you run away?" he then asked.

"Because I…" Sarah tried to say. "I…was afraid of the answer." She admitted. "I don't care how you feel about me, just as long as you know how I feel."

Her eyes then closed tightly as she stiffened further.

Though she didn't see it, Jordan smiled. "Would you not care…" he whispered as he lowered himself to Sarah's height. "Even if I did this?"

Sarah then felt a light kiss right on her lips. Her eyes snapped open to see Jordan Standing there, smiling.

It felt like a massive jolt of lightning ran down her spine all the sudden. "Y-you mean…" she stuttered.

Jordan simply nodded. "Yes, Sarah." He said. "We're on the same boat here, we love each other, and not the Sibling way."

And with that, Jordan's lips met hers, and it was like a gate was opened, and each of their feelings were free to run together. Jordan shoved her up against the wall, deepening the kiss. Sarah instinctively reached up and managed to wrap her arms around his neck.

When they finally broke for air they were both heavily flushed and were smiling broadly at each other "That was..." Sarah trailed off trying to find an answer

"Greatest experience of your life so far?" Jordan supplied his eyes twinkling as he held Sarah.

She smiled as she nodded, and the two resumed their intimate action only to pause as a wolf whistle and clapping was heard, blushing the pair turned to see Ryu, Scout, Amuro and Fraw standing their applauding them "About damn time!" Scout said giggling as she approached them "But Jordan if my sister is harmed in any way I _will_ be holding you responsible understood?"

Jordan gulped and nodded rapidly making Ryu chuckle "I feel that it is my duty not only as the officer in charge and your quite possible future brother-in-law, that the woman are always right and they never look fat in anything," Ryu stated with an officer calm making those watching laugh "Learn when _that_ time of the month is for them and always remember to keep chocolate at hand and here." Ryu passed Jordan a small bag before grabbing Scout's hand as they walked away winking over his shoulder as Amuro and Fraw joined them.

Peeking into the pair blushed a bright red at the sight of condoms in various sizes "Gah!" Jordan shouted dropping the bag "Goddamn pervert!"

Sarah laughed as Jordan shivered "Hey Jordan, where were we?" she asked slyly as she pressed up against her new boyfriend who grinned back at her before leaning down and pushing their lips together.

_Bridge_

"About damn time those two got together," Bright growled "Do you know how many insane plots Ryu kept coming to me with to get them together?"

The bridge chuckled at the ensign as one confused Reed sat their blinking "Huh?"

"Here is out Projected Course." Sayla said as the map on the floor projected a line running across the ocean. "And this is our course up till now." The operator said, showing a red line slamming right into Weastern North America.

"This doesn't look good Ensign." Liutenant Reed said. "No it doesn't." Bright agreed. "We landed right into Zeon territory."

Reed was about to say something, but his arm, still wounded from Re-entery, acted up again and he grabbed it in pain.

"You should try to get some rest Lieutenant." Sayla said.

"Lieutenant, Char is a clever strategist and we were tricked." Bright said. "He lured us right into his trap."

"And that's not the worse part." Ryu said as he entered the bridge. "If things are the same as they were before I left Zeon, then we landed right in the command jurisdiction of Garma Zabi, the youngest son of Degwin Zabi."

"How effective of a commander is he?" Bright asked. Ryu sighed. "He's a clever one, but he's no Char." He said. "But it'll still be a fight for our lives to beat this guy."

"Enemy Approaching!" The operator shouted. "One Gaw class arial assault carrier, escorted by enemy Dopp fighters!"

_Gaw_

Garma Zabi stood on the bridge of the Gaw. "Well now," Garma said. "That white ship looks fierce. Char wasn't kidding about how tough it looked. So…beastly."

He then clapped his hands. "Come on people!" Garma said. "Chop chop! This ship isn't going to ass-sew itself!"

"Sir, I have your ass-less Chap's on standby." Garma's second in command said.

"Excelent!" Garma said. "Meet me in my quarters later."

"I'll bring the whipped cream this time sir!"

_(__**MSG ABRIDGED GARMA FTW. EXPECT MUCH COMEDY IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**__)_


	6. Chapter 6: Garma Strike

_It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century (UC). A half Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die._

_Nine months ago, a cluster of colonies furthest from the earth called Side 3, Proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one month and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence._

_8 months have passed since the Rebellion had began, and Zeon and the Earth are at a stalemate…._

Garma Strikes

"Looks like the Zeon terrestrial air forces." Bright observed the enemy forces.

"Multiple small objects launching from the Gaw sir." The operator said. "Confirming…Dopp fighters!"

"They have an impressive force, I'll give them that." Bright said. "How soon do you think they will attack?"

"If it were my guess, I'd say within a few hours." Ryu said as he entered the bridge. "Garma was never one to be patient to fight new enemies."

"Do you know him personally?" Bright asked. Ryu nodded. "Despite him being a Zabi," Ryu said. "He was actually a kind man, and a good acquaintance…there was…well, just one problem."

"What's that?" Bright asked. Ryu chuckled. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." He said as he left.

_With Jordan and Sarah_

Sarah's eyes fluttered open as she felt a strange weight next to her. When her vision cleared, she smiled at the sight of Jordan sleeping in bed next to her.

She was quite thankful that she _finally _told him her feelings. Even though she said it by…well accident. Though she found it funny that Jordan, for all this time, had the _exact _same feelings, but he was afraid to admit them just like her.

_Well, it's out now. _She thought as she nuzzled closer to her newly acquired boyfriend. Her actions didn't go unnoticed, as Jordan started to stir and his eyes opened.

"Morning Jordan." Sarah said.

"Morning." Jordan said, with a smile.

"I'll admit," Sarah said. "that was the best sleep in my life so far."

"Maybe it had something to do with your choice of pillow?" Jordan asked with a grin. She blushed slightly and nodded. "Do you think any of the others need us at the moment?" she asked. Jordan shrugged. "Probably not." He said. "That being the case…" he then grinned as he drew Sarah closer. "Might as well wait until they need us."

Sarah returned the smile, and Jordan kissed her firmly on the lips while running his hand through her hair while she pulled him in deeper into the kiss each forgetting their fears and worries.

"Hey Jordan?" Sarah asked once they separated. "do you think... we can make this work? I mean two pilots in a war trying to have a relationship?"

"Love always finds a way" said Jordan, "It's one of those things that can't be broken by war."

"Very poetic of you" said Sarah. And Jordan chuckled. "I try." He said and they resumed.

_GAW_

Garma turned around just as Char entered the Gaw bridge and smiled. "Ah, hello Char." He said. "It's not every day that I accept a living legend like the Red Comet into my rear hatch."

"I see your still as flattering as always Captain Garma." Char said as he shook his hand. "But with these resent mishaps' with the Feddie V-Project, I may have to give up on that name."

"Haven't you herd?" Garma asked. "Zeon high command has re-named that Feddie battleship the Trojan Horse."

"Trojan Horse?" Char repeated as he stepped to the side of the bridge. "Sounds sort of foreboding."

"Well, now that you and your men are here Char," Garma said. "I'm sure we'll be more than a match for that big meanie out there, and Ryu Hisanaga. Is it true though?"

Char nodded. "It's all true." He said. "The black dragon is fighting for the Feddies now."

"It's a shame really," Garma said. "He was such a good old chap. Oh well, at least this will be interesting. I haven't had a real challenge in a while now…their not that hard though…are they?"

Char couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, don't laugh Char." Garma said. "Men are watching!" **(He really says that in the anime.)**

_Bridge_

"We can finish this very easily by deploying the Gundam's." Lieutenant Reed said. "It's the only way to break though the Zeon lines."

"Ryu, Jordan and the others need to get their rest sir." Bright said, but the Lieutenant didn't agree. "The enemy is ready for an all-out assault, and they have their units in place."

"Well we'll have to wait and see, sir." Bright said.

"I am in command here, and I am ordering you to send the Gundams and the core fighter out there!" Reed barked. then warning alarms started going off.

"Enemy Dopp formation incoming!" The operator said.

"Prepare the turrets!" Bright ordered. "We can't let the enemy get to white base!"

A formation of Dopp fighters strafed the surface of white base, firing machine guns and missiles. White Base machine guns retaliated by firing their own armaments. A single Dopp unit got lucky, and fired one of its missiles, destroying one of the Gun Turrets.

_With Jordan and Sarah_

The pair stopped what they were doing and swore violently. "We'll finish this later." Jordan said as the two quickly got dressed and sped out of their room heading towards the hanger.

_Bridge_

"Enemy Dopp units are forming up behind us," the operator said. "Looks like their trying to cut off our escape route."

"Mr. Bright, you are ignoring Orders!" Reed shouted.

"The Dopps attacked before the Order could be executed Lieutenant." Bright replied.

"_Sir, we're ready to launch down here!_" Ryu's voice came in on the Radio. On the screen, Scout, Sarah, Jordan, and Amuro could also be seen.

"Ryu? Jordan? Are you four sure?" Bright asked.

"_We don't really have a choice sir!_" Ryu said.

Bright then nodded. "Let the Gundam's take care of it." Reed said.

"May I remind You, Lieutenant, that only Gundam unit 3 is capable of flight?" Bright informed.

"_Why don't we drop to a lower altitude, to use the terrain to our advantage?_" Hayato suggested as he appeared on the screen.

"Yes, I see." Bright said. "Have the Gundam unit 2's Core frame transferred to Guntank. And launch Gundam Units 1, 3, and 4. And have Ryu-J in a Core fighter, and Sarah in unit 3 give Guntank and Units 1 and 4 some cover."

_Gaw_

"Continue pursuit of the enemy ship until I say otherwise." Garma ordered. "When the Gebbel squadron gets into position, it will wait for the enemy and begin it's attack."

_White Base_

Jordan jumped into the cockpit of Unit 1 and started powering it up. From the cameras, Jordan could see the Core Frame of Gundam unit 2 being switched to Guntank.

"_Assembly is done._" Amuro said from the Cockpit of the Guntank. "_Mr. Bright, I'm ready. Hayato, are ya set?_"

"_Good to Go Amuro._" Hayato said.

"_Guntank is clear to launch._" Scout said on the Radio. "_Good hunting you two._"

The Guntank then moved towards the hanger door just as it was opening.

Fraw Bow watched as the Guntank moved. _Amuro looked so tired, but…_ she thought.

"_Amuro, when we launch from white base, let's move away from the ship and mess up their offensive line._" Hayato said.

"_I don't know,_" Amuro said. "_Their target is White base, so it should be best if we stay around it otherwise it will be defenseless._"

"_Amuro, if we break up their firing line, it will make white base easier to defend._"

"_Let's just focus on those enemy planes for now._" Amuro said.

_Gaw_

Garma smiled. "Using the Mountains as a shield?" he mused. "How cleaver…if my ground units weren't already there."

_White Base_

"_Your clear for launch Amuro! Hayato!_" Scout said on the Radio.

"_Roger._" Amuro said. "_Alright Hayato, let's go!_"

The Guntank then rolled to the end of the door, and then slowly used it's boosters to lower it gently to the ground.

The Guntank aimed its cannons at a formation of Dopp fighters as they came in, and fired. The two beams arched thought the skies and slammed into two of the Dopp fighters as they broke off their approach. The Guntank resumed firing at the fighters as White Base lowered to the ground. Then Guntank shook as shells impacted on its armor.

"Enemy ground units?" Amuro shouted.

_Bridge_

"Use the Mountains as cover and stay behind the Guntank." Reed ordered. "The air units will be obstructed and will make it harder for them to attack." Then the White Base shuddered.

"What was that!" Reed shouted. "Sir, enemy ground units!" The operators replied.

"What?"

A large division of Zaku's and Magellen attack tanks moved in against white base. Their 157mm cannons fired and they hit the surface of the White Base.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Reed ordered.

"All batteries, focus fire on the Magellen attack tanks!" Bright ordered.

"I gave you an order to retreat bright!" Reed barked.

"A brilliant Idea sir," Bright said. "But with two minor draw backs. 1: we can't get back into space, and 2: WE CANT FUCKING GET BACK INTO SPACE!"

"…you don't need to yell…" Reed said.

_Guntank_

Amuro jerked as the Guntank shook from a strafing run of Dopp fighters.

"_Amuro, if we keep back here the enemy is going to keep attacking until white base surrenders!_" Hayato shouted.

"We can't leave White base in the open like this!" Amuro said. "We'll just have to charge and make and escape route!"

"_Amuro, I hate to say this, but Guntank is too slow to keep attacking the enemy like this!_" Ryu reported. "_We gotta use the Gundams!_"

"But I can't just-"

"_Don't worry, Kai can take over for you!_" Ryu said. "_Head back too white base and get into unit 2! Me and the others are going to launch in the other Gundams and Core Fighter._"

Amuro sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright, I'm returning." He said, and the Guntank returned to White Base

_Gaw_

"We have our Report sir." Garma's second in command said. "We just received information from HQ that the enemy tank we saw earlier is in fact a new mobile suit."

"So that thing…was a mobile suit?" Garma asked incredulously. "So I understand…so that's the federation's new mobile suit…"

"Yes, it appears to be far superior to a conventional tank." He said.

"Very well then." Garma said. "We'll just have to fight mobile suits with mobile suits. Have our tank forces cut the enemy off. If they reach the sea they may attempt to enter federation airspace. Stop the Trojan Horse from advancing at all costs."

"Understood sir." He said. "Also, we're getting ready for lunch. Would you have the usual?"

"No, I think I'll have the chard ashes of the federation commander." Garma said.

"Sir, that…may be a bit difficult to procure." He said. "Are you sure you don't want your Pickle surprise?"

"Just don't mistake the pickles with cucumbers this time!"

_White Base_

Amuro hopped out of the cockpit of the Guntank. "Guntank's yours Kai!" He said as he passed him.

"Alright Hayato!" Kai said as he jumped in. "D.J Kai Meister spinning these tables now! Get ready for some tunes!" Amuro could hear Hayato sigh.

Amuro met Fraw at the end of the Catwalk. "Here drink this." She said handing him a cup with a green liquid.

"What's this?" Amuro asked as he drank it. "Some sort of energy drink." Fraw answered. "I found It in Reed's carryon bag."

"Work's for me!" Amuro said as he finished it and ran towards the Gundam.

As he hopped in the cockpit he could hear Scout and Kai on the Radio.

"_Kai, I swear to god If I catch any of that garbage on the Radio I will hop into one of the Gundams and shoot you down MYSELF!_" Scout threatened.

"_Then why don't you just mute me?_" Kai asked.

"_Cause the switch is too far away._" She replied. "_Just launch._"

_Gaw_

"Commander Char?" Dren asked the Commander.

"This will be tough for Garma." Char speculated as they looked out the Gaw's window at the battle below. "He thinks this will be an easy victory, but he'll see why we failed twice to capture the enemy's new mobile weapons. And also why Ryu Hisanaga is known as the Black Dragon. Shame really, it'll be worse for him because he has a larger force than we do."

"Hu?" Dren asked, confused.

"Admiral Dozel will take notice of this failed battle with the Trojan horse and know that it was not my fault." Char said. Dren grinned. "I see…" he said.

"Is Garma suited up with a mobile suit?" Char asked.

"No Sir." Dren replied. Char nodded as he faced to window again. _So, he's not suited up yet. _He thought. _I figure it will be his perishing battle with the mobile suits and Ryu, or I could step in and save his hide…_

_White Base_

_Wow. _Amuro said as he waited for his turn to launch as Ryu, Jordan and Sarah launched first. _I'm suddenly overcome by the feeling that I can win at everything! Including Running, Football, Arson, Weddings, and Art! _Finally, it was his turn to Launch. "Amuro Rey, Gundam Unit 2, Launching!"

_Battlefield_

Jordan growled as he fired his beam rifle at a trio of Zaku's as they charged their position. _I'm really not use to Ground combat am I? _he thought as he fired his head Vulcan's forcing them back. He looked up to see Sarah in unit 3 with Ryu-J fighting off the enemy Dopp fighters in a Dogfight. While looking to his left he saw Ryu-H with Kai and Hayato in unit 4 and Guntank holding off the enemy Tanks.

It was around that time that unit 2 launched from white base, and it landed right next to Unit 1. "About time you launched Amuro!" Jordan said.

"_Blame the time it takes to line up with the Catapult._" Amuro said as he fired his rifle and destroyed a Dopp fighter chasing Ryu-J.

Then one of the Magellen tanks separated their cannon section and fired it's cannon at Amuro, he jumped and dodged it. He then quickly fired his rifle and destroyed the cannon.

Then a second tank fired at Amuro from behind, but it did little damage, and Amuro fired another beam at a Tank, but it jettisoned it's top half just before it exploded, but was quickly downed by a shot from Jordan.

Then three Zaku's supported by a team of Tanks charged their position again. They focused their fire on Amuro, but he managed to deflect most of the shots of his shield. He then fired a beam and destroyed one of the Zaku's quickly.

But then the remaining Zaku's and tanks unleashed a massive barrage of cannons and machine gun fire at Amuro, and he could block them all and a majority of the rounds rattled unit 2 around.

"Amuro!" Jordan shouted.

_Unit 2_

Amuro was forced around the cockpit of Unit 2 as the kinetic force of the shots rattled the interior of the Gundam.

_Their…not gonna get me! _He thought as he regained his focus. _No way in hell are they getting me or the others! _

Then Gundam Unit 2 stood back up. "LET'S DO IT!" Amuro shouted. He tossed away his beam rifle and shield and charged forward against the enemy. He managed to roll down to the ground, dodging enemy fire as he approached the first Zaku. He then jumped back up to his feet, and hopped right in front of a Zaku. He then grabbed it by the 'Nose' and pushed the Zaku back into a tank destroying both units.

Then Amuro drew out a Beam Saber and charged the enemy screaming all the way.

Jordan, Ryu, and Sarah all stopped fighting and watched in amazement as Amuro tore through the Enemy lines. Slashing though tank after tank. And practically tearing the last Zaku apart.

"Wow." Hayato said.

"_Jesus, did he just rip that pilot in half?_" Kai asked incredulously.

At this time, the enemy were starting to retreat, trying to flee from the Berserkering unit 2. Even as they retreated, Amuro continued to slash through the debris of a destroyed tank until he was slashing the ground, when the Gundam finally deactivated it's beam saber. Inside the Cockpit, Amuro was taking deep breaths, the rush he had during that battle gone.

_Gaw_

Garma faced the battlefield from the screen with his arms behind his back. "Return to base." He said.

"You want us to just turn around like that Captain?" the pilot of the Gaw asked.

"We saw the enemy's strength." Garma said. "We need to capture it intact, that kind of strength means we have to completely renew our strategies. But somehow we have to keep them in our territory, so that we can watch, learn, and use their weak points." He then gazed at the screen showing the Trojan Horse. "We must defeat the Federation at all cost!"

_White Base_

"So what now?" Mirai asked on the bridge as they collected the Gundam's.

"We use the Mountains to enter the Continent." Bright said. "From there, we'll try to get out of here."

"Sir, even though this is Garma Zabi's Domain, there should be a federation underground. We should try to reach It before the Zeon's rebuild their troops."

"Yes, but how do we make contact?" Bright asked, scratching his head.

"Mr. Bright, Everyone is counting on you." Mirai said. "We need a plan, and soon."

"I know that," Bright said. "But first thing is first, Let's great back out great fighters."

_Hanger_

Amuro calmly exited the Cockpit of Unit 2. Though many of his friends told him how great of a job he did, he was so tired that he barley registered that they were there. The next thing Amuro knew was that he was in bed, fast asleep.

_With Ryu And Scout_

"What do you think was wrong with Amuro?" Scout asked as she finished getting ready for bed, as Ryu was already lying down in the bunk.

"He was just exhausted." Ryu said. "He did do a lot of crazy maneuvers that even I would consider amazing. Piloting a mobile suit is more tiring than people give credit for Scout."

Scout smiled and nodded. "That's what Sarah keeps telling me." She said as she lied down in bed with Ryu. "But he could of at least acknowledged out _existence _when he exited the cockpit."

"Sometimes, fighting on the earth is more stressful than in space." He said as Scout nuzzled closer. "Gravity, combat stress, it all adds up in the end. But after a while, you get use to it. So just don't worry about him, after a good night sleep, he'll be fine." He then kissed Scout. "Which is what we should do to." Scout smiled, and after one final kiss, the pair fell fast asleep.


End file.
